Arthur goes to college
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all. A gay man is there. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are in college now. Four of them share a dorm together. In that dorm room is Arthur, Buster, Brain, and a man named Adam. Adam is a gay 18 year old who goes to gay bathhouses. There is two gay bathhouses there. And see's one of them naked and will try to touch his private parts. And that will get Adam in big trouble at the school. But first offers them jobs at his favorite gay bathhouse which is 48th street gay bathhouse. But they already have jobs and won't work there at that gay bathhouse. That gay bathhouse has seven rooms named after the seven deadly sins. And seven has other names.

"Here we are at college," said Arthur, "This dorm room sure looks nice."

"Yes indeed good buddy," said Buster, "I see someone on that bed there."

"Hi i am Adam Franks," said Adam, "You must be Arthur, Buster, and Alan right?"

"Yes that is us," said Brain, "And please call me Brain it is my nickname because i am very smart."

"Then i will call you that," said Adam, "I hope you have jobs or going to get one to help pay for this place."

Arthur said that he will look for a job same as Buster. Brain still works in his mom's ice cream shop and gets paid for it. So Adam will ask Arthur and Buster will go to get a job in the local gay bathhouse. But before that Arthur will look online to see what that place really is. He and Brain have laptop's and Buster has a smart phone only. They of course have wifi there. They gave them the code to tap into it. Arthur will be the one to look it up. Arthur is the second smartest there after Brain.

"You two can get a job," said Adam, "At 48th street bathhouse."

"Let me look it up online first," said Arthur, "To find out what place that is after all before we decide of course."

"Yes of course," said Adam, "I have a laptop as well as a smart phone and tablet."

"I see the website now," said Arthur, "It is a gay bathhouse so i won't work there or even go there."

"Same here," said Buster, "We have girlfriends mine is Muffy and his is Francine."

He is trying to talk them into getting jobs there even though they are straight. He is saying you don't have to be gay to work there. They don't want to work there. They know how dirty that place is. They heard it smells bad as well. And heard seven of them rooms are named after the seven deadly sins. They don't even want to go inside of it. They want it to close down for good. They will get a job at either the sugar bowl, once upon a restaraunt, or Brain mom's ice cream shop.

"I don't want to work there," said Arthur, "I will get a job at either the sugar dowl, Brain mom ice cream shop or once upon a restaurant not at a gay bathhouse."

"Same here as well," said Buster, "Gay bathhouses are known to be dirty places."

"Mom can hire you two," said Brain, "We can pay you two good and can keep the tips."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I will love working there."

"It sure does," said Buster, "Adam you can work there but we won't."

Adam is still trying to talk them into it. They told him to stop or they will tell the Dean on him. Next chapter they get a job at Brain mom's ice cream shop and Adam at the local gay bathhouse. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	2. We join a fraternity

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are going to join a college fraternity as in three came to ask him to join their's. One is a regular, one is prankster, and one is nerd. He said he would never join the prankster because that one gets in trouble of course. The nerd one takes solving a math question to join it. And regular is easy to join as well but prankster has to play a prank on the dean. Arthur hates pranks because they can cause harm to the victims. So he is going to talk to Brain and Buster about it. Same as the gay boy. He joined a gay one. We see them all talking now of course.

"I won't join prankster one," said Arthur, "I hate pranks of course so regular or nerd is my choices i have of course."

"I don't blame you," said Brain, "That math question isn't very hard so join nerd like i did."

"I say regular," said Buster, "Your not a nerd just a man who needs glasses."

"Like he said," said gay man, "I might be in a gay one but not you of course."

"Brain i am not a nerd," said Arthur, "Regular fraternity is the one me and Buster can join it."

Them two plus George and Alex decided to join it and they all was able to join it after all. They got the jackets and happy to be in a good one. The nerd group has sweaters with a logo on it and Arthur like the one he wears. A local nerd was glad to join the nerd one called nerds are great. The one they joined is delta and gama. A jock on is called sports united. And bad sports called nerd haters. And some other fraternity's around as well of course. Most are good and some is bad of course. We see them talking to head of it of course.

"We can move you two in here," said leader, "It will get you away from that gay person of course."

"That will be good of course," said Arthur, "We can talk to the chancellor about it of course."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said the leader, "I know him very well he can and will listen to you of course."

"I heard one is mean," said Buster, "Either the dean or the vice-president of this place of course."

"The dean it is," said the leader, "He is a mean man and the chancellor could fire him."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. New dorms

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are moving to new dorms so Arthur and Buster will be in the same room. That gay man moved into the gay male dorms so he will be happy of course. He knows two of them works at the local gay bathhouse with him in fact. The dorms they was in is for people without fraterities of course. The nerd one is where Brain is at with other nerds. They are glad he joined them of course for he is smart. He might not wear glasses but he is a nerd. One bad one plays pranks and gets in trouble. They saw one trying to put underwear on a statue so he was turned in.

"Glad we didn't join it," said Arthur, "Playing pranks can get people hurt or worse killed of course."

"It is a bad one," said leader, "They are a bunch of pranksters of course."

"I hate pranks," said Buster, "Now i do prefer jokes over pranks anytime."

"Pranks are bad," said a man, "I am glad i joined this one a year ago."

"I also hate them," said George, "I got them two as roommates of course."

The last one was Alex of course who also joined up of course. They are the same age of course in fact. The leader of it is down the hall and can visit him if they need anything of course. He is known to listen of course he is a good leader of course. It is his last year in that University so he will name who will be the next leader of it of course. He has a choice of his roommate, a man in his second year, and Arthur Read himself. He has all year to think about it of course. He is a good man who will become a school teacher at Lakewood for the third grade. Mrs. Fink will retire in a few years is why.

"A school teacher makes good money," said Arthur, "I will become a writer to write books of course."

"That is good," said the leader, "I hope to work for Lakewood as a teacher."

"We went there," said Buster, "We went there for kindergarten to fifth grade of course."

"Our teacher was Mr. Ratburn, "For both third and forth grades of course."

"He went here," said leader, "Only he was in the nerd fraternity not here in this one."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. A bad group

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that bad dean is now fired by letting the pranksters for getting away it. They could shut down that one and replace it with a good one. And a new dorm for a new fraterity for that University of one is alpaha mow delta lead by Rattles of course. He refused prankster one so starting is his idea of course in fact. They collected the money for it of course. The university matched it so they can have it of course. It will be of him with ten others with him. So yes eleven members at first. And more will come to join it. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"Better be a good one of course," said Arthur, "Unlike the prank group who gets in trouble of course."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said the leader, "When i graduate you will be the leader of this."

"A small group might break away," said second in command, "Not because of him but some bullies they are."

"I heard about it," said Buster, "It won't be a deep split it is a small number as in six to seven."

"Yes indeed," said leader, "We can just go ahead and let them go."

The split the happened and formed a rouge fraterity in an old house they found. It would be illegal without permission so they need permission of course. So the head bully will ask of course if they can in fact. They will look at the house to decide if they can start it in that house of course. They started fixing it up and painting and getting ultlities hocked up. Making it look nice of course. They want to make a bully fraterity there of course. It would be a bad one as in group. They are all bullies is the reason why of course.

"That is a bad group," said Arthur, "They are all bullies and nothing more of course."

"I can block it," said the leader, "I will get all the leaders in a council of course."

"That is good," said Buster, "I heard of a leadership council of course."

"I am leader of it," said leader, "We hold a contest winner is head of council."

"That is great," said Arthur, "I hope we will win that contest of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. One accepted, one rejected

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that bad group was blocked from starting a bully fraternity of course. The prankster group just might get in trouble once again of course. They will play a prank on the nerds which Brain is a member of in fact. He will become leader when his leader graduates in the spring. That prank one is trouble makers who loves playing pranks. The plan is to make them wet their pants. They have no idea Fern heard what they was going to do. She told the chancellor of the university about it. We see her talking to Arthur and them now about it.

"They are bad group of pranksters," said Arthur, "I am glad we didn't join them because i hate pranks."

"I am glad you didn't," said Fern, "Their pranks can get people injured or even killed."

"We are glad we joined this one," said Buster, "Pranks they play is bad of course."

"I hate pranks of course," said Francine, "Fern and me are roommates along with Muffy."

"She is over there," said Fern, "Well we are going back to our dorm from because almost dinner."

They are glad that Fern is on the case to get rid of that prankster fraternity of course. They are glad she is not a prankster but a friend of theirs. She is smart and loves adventure for she is a detective of course. She is working with Buster and George of course. She is happy she is going to help bring them down once and for all. A new fraternity is starting up soon one filled with geeks and one to replace the prankster one. Geeks are going to have one for nerds has one of course. They are meeting in a small house. And we see them talking with Brain now.

"It is being built good of course," said Brain, "I am glad your's was approved of course."

"I am glad it was," said geek leader, "You nerds are good of course like us geeks are."

"Yes indeed we are," said Brain, "Your dorm will be ready very soon of course."

"I am happy about that," said a geek, "I am glad we will have a good dorm of course."

"I am happy for you," said Brain, I helped approve your fraternity of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Group being expelled

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that bad group might be brought to an end soon. They get in trouble when they play their mean pranks on could be replaced by a more honest fraternity who won't get in trouble of course. The geek dorms is now built so they moved in it of course. They are happy they have a nice new dorm at that University there of course. Fern got some evidence that the prankster one is planning to cause harm to the nerds and geeks of course. It was stopped before it could start. We see her and her friends of course with Arthur talking first.

"Glad they got stopped before it started," said Arthur, "That starting fires at night is evil in fact of course."

"It sure is of course," said Fern, "Enough evidence to get them all expelled of course."

"That is good," said Brain, "The student council has been informed about it."

"He is sure smart," said Sue Ellen, "In fact he and Arthur are members of it."

"They will be expelled," said Francine, "I am also a member same as our leader."

They setup the court they have there on Monday for the hearing for all members of that bad group. Then vote that fraternity out of existence as well and then replace it with a new fraternity of regular students called alpha moo capa. That it will start with only seven members and then add three more on the same day making ten members. And next day add two more. That new one is much better than the prankster fraternity can ever be. In fact the members of that one could be arrested of course. We see the leaders and one's to replace them are talking.

"I hate pranks because they are bad," said Arthur, "Small harmless one's is fine but not with them."

"Same here of course," said leader, "They was going to do arson which is a crime."

"A bad crime," said Francine, "Arson is a very bad crime because murder of course."

Yes it sure is," said her leader, "Nerds and geeks are good people of course."

"And i hate that group," said Brain, "The new one will be a good one of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. Group expelled and gone

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that bad group might be brought to an end soon. They heard that the new dean is on their side and he is of course in fact. That the student council will decide the very fate of that bad group of course. That even the gay one is against the prankster one. They will replace it with a much more better fraternity one who won't get in trouble. The prankster fraternity's days are numberd. They got a summons to appear before the student council at once. That all of them must show up. We see the student council there now and talking.

"We have made a decision of course," said leader of council, "Your fraternity is no more the student council has spoken."

"And you are all expelled at once," said Arthur, "Alpha moo capa will be in them dorms now of course."

"It is a better fraternity," said Fern, "Security remove them from the campus at once."

"Our pleasure," said head security guard, "We have all their stuff is over there of course."

"It is a better one," said Francine, "I am glad that bad group is no more of course."

Their parents as in bad group are angry at them for getting in trouble by playing bad pranks on others. They are happy that it is all over with of course. That the new fraternity moved right in that dorm. They sent the leader and second in command to be members of the student council. Then a new fraternity started up in an old house and put in an application to become official. They accepted them and it is called Beta capa alpha. They are in two other known Universities know a third one. We see them all talking now.

"It is a good one of course," said Arthur, "They sent the leader and second in command to our council."

"A new dorm will be built for them," said leader, "I will make sure of it with the chancellor himself."

"I say yes," said the chancellor, "We will build it where an old one once stood at."

"That is good," said Fern, "They will love moving here on the campus of course."

"I will love it," said it's leader, "Until then we live off campus until it is built."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of this long story here of course in fact.


	8. More groups

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good group was approved and building them new dorms. They are one in the branch of that fraternity. They are happy they was approved and glad being in the student council by the way of course. That makes them an official fraternity at that good University there. And heard a new sorority was also started up as well of course. Sororities is for females it is called geeky girls sorority. The girls already have a nerd group of their own. They are more males in that place of course. We see them all talking now.

"Yes more males here at this place," said Arthur, "We have regular fraternities, gay, nerdy, and geeky ones as well."

"Brain just happens to be a nerd," said Buster, "Arthur could have joined it but didn't he isn't a nerd."

"Brain is a smart man," said Fern, "I saw a nerd girl who is leader of our nerd group as in sorority of course."

"Nerds are good people," said Francine, "Brain will become leader of his next school year."

"I love nerds and geeks," said gay man, "Well the males anyway because i am gay of course."

They know he is gay so no need to tell them again he is open. He works at a gay bathhouse so they know he is gay but a masculin type because no gay accent and is tough. They have no idea why some gays talk funny so they asked him that and said might be castrated. He thinks maybe chemical castration is the reason why. He knows Binky is one called a bear not the animal but a big hairy man. He will become next leader of his group of course. They are glad they will become leaders soon. We see them talking some more of course at bedtime so barefoot and in pajamas.

"So yes your second in command next year," said Arthur, "You will move with me to that dorm room there of course."

"That is good in fact," said Buster, "That is the best room in this dorm of course."

"I love this fraternity," said Alex, "This is the easiest to join well one of them as in one of three."

"Yes that is true of course," said Arthur, "Same as the nerd one and the geek one as well."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "Brain got in for solving a math problem in his group."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	9. New groups approved

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That a fraternity that started is called dork group united a know dork group. They will approve of it because dorks is in that University that they all said yes to it. Another one that was approved is for rich kids called the proper gentalman fraternity. They are rich is the reason why. They will have gold leaf donated by a rich family of course. It will be in a small dome on their dorm. They can only fit one more and it is for females. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes it is for females of course," said Arthur, "That one female group came and asked to start a sorority of course."

"Yes it is a regular group," said Brain, "I will see they get approved by the student council."

"I approve as well," said Fern, "That one in the group is Maria as well as Lydia and Marina as well."

"I like them three," said Francine, "I will make sure it is approved as well."

"And same here," said Buster, "I am happy they will have it for it will be approved."

The student council approved them by all voting yes of it. That means three groups was started in just one day. That for more groups to start up for them to buy that one field which they have enough to buy of course. They did buy that field which can fit three buildings on it. So two dorms and for a new subject or two in a class building. They will approve one male and one female dorms. That University is a growing one for they accept anyone. So they get plenty of money from the students. We see someone talking to them to start a new group up.

"A gamer fraternity is a good idea," said Arthur, "I like that so i want it to be approved by the student council."

"I also love it as well," said the leader, "I will make sure they approve it because i like it."

"I also approve," said Brain, "Gamers has a right to have their own fraternity."

"I like gamers," said Fern, "A female group of female gamers also asked to join as well."

"Very true of course," said Francine, "We will vote yes on both of them of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this longs story here of course.


	10. Goth groups

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That a new fraternity and a new sorority was approved by all members all they is a majority of course. They are glad that all it's members approved of them of course. They hope the University buys that vacant lot to build either a place for dorms or for classes if they do buy it of course. They are more kinds of people there without dorms. Some there is a bit crazy and some who are goths and other groups. We see them all talking now of course about them other groups in fact.

"I hope they do for them," said Arthur, "One group seems to be goths and some who is a bit odd of course."

"I am for them to buy it," said Fern, "Goths can be good people who loves wearing black."

"We just did buy it," said the chancellor, "Goth boys and goth girl has applied for dorms so we meet there."

"Okay then," said Brain, "I am for them to get a fraternity of their own of course."

"And same here," said Buster, "I know a goth guy who will be it's leader of course."

They all did approved of them two groups one of goth males and goth females. The crazy students are protesting that they want a fraternity called crazy crazy crazy group. They might get committed to an insane aslum if they keep it up of course. The goths are happy they got approved to start groups of course. That goth man who Brain knows is the leader of that fraternity. And the goth woman who Fern knows will be leader of that sorority of course. They are now starting to build them of course. We see them all talking in the dorm in their pajamas so they are barefoot.

"They are glad we approved them fast," said Arthur, "I heard crazy students are protesting now."

"They are many is why we did," said the leader, "Only five males and five females so we rejected them."

"They are fifteen of them," said Buster, "By the way we have nice feet and toes of course."

"I love being barefoot," said Arthur, "I am known to keep good care of them to keep them nice."

"I love having ten toes," said the leader, "I also take good care of mine as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	11. Goth group talks

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That the goth fraternity and sorority are glad they will be getting dorms to be in. It's colors on the inside will be black because goths love black of course. The outside looks like all building there except black curtains can be seen on there of course. They love that dorm because it will be cool. They are happy they got approved over the crazy group of course. That the crazy group is angry they got rejected of course. They was committed to an insane asalum where they belong. We see them all talking now of course.

"I saw them being took away of course," said Arthur, "Them ten are crazy because the stuff they do of course."

"I am glad they are gone now," said leader, "The goth groups help to comit them to that place."

"I like them goths they are nice," said Brain, "Some of them is in some of my classes of course."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I have two in my class one male and one female."

"And same here," said Fern, "We could maybe we can tour them after they are built."

They in fact can tour them after they are built of course so they are happy about that. The leaders will allow it of course because them goth happens to be good people who is law abiding citizens unlike a goth group in another University but one group there is good like them. The bad group calls themselves vampires who suck aura which is life force so dangerous for the victims. It makes them so agravated of course. The goth group there reject them because how dangerous they can be. We see the goth talking to Arthur and them now of course.

"That is true they are bad ones," said Arthur, "I am glad you are the good one's who is good not bad."

"We reject them of course," said goth leader, "Sucking aura is dangerous it could kill people."

"That is so true," said Brain, "They are bad one's out there but none seems to be here."

"We saw none here," said goth member, "If they are we don't know about them."

"I love this place here," said Buster, "This is the best University i know about of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Three more groups

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That after church learned that the University bought a big house to make it a dorm for a new fraternity. So they approved geeky nerd group who is happy of course. Inside the local gay bathhouse we see that gay guy and Binky working there. They are now together them two are of course. The geeky nerd group was picked over a bit crazy group and a dork group of course. Them other two groups are angry and protesting now. We see Arthur and them talking about it now of course.

"That group is best of the three of course," said Arthur, "The dork one is strange in a way seeing not really nerds."

"Geeky nerds are good and smart," said the leader, "I see seven of them and two could soon join it of course."

"The remaining one not in one," said Brain, "Could become a fraternity of their own of course."

"I think they will of course," said Fern, "They can call it other fraternity for males and sorority for females."

"That is a good idea," said Francine, "They will get approved fast of course in fact."

The dorks and others are unhappy as in angry and some other pulled together to form two groups. Them other three are hoping they get their way of course. They let them protest unless it turns violent as in becomes a riot. Inside the local gay bathhouse we see that gay man and Binky are working there of course. They want to hire someone from the gay fraternity to work there of course. They are happy that one came to get a job there so they hired him of course. They are now all talking in the dorm room so in pajamas and barefoot.

"They are indeed approved fast," said Arthur, "They are regular people and not dorks and such."

"They are good people," said the leader, "The other three is not happy about it but we are."

"I love being barefoot i see our toes," said Buster, "We all of us has ten of course i can tell."

"Same here of course we are barefoot," said Arthur, "I take good care of my feet and toes of course."

"They look good," said the leader, "I also take good care of mine of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. The visit

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That the University bought a vacant lot for two dorms of course so one male and one female. So that means two new groups so they can vote on it and D.W. came to visit. She will be going their in four years and join a sorority as in the biggest one in that place so yes same as Fern and them. She heard that University is the fastest growing one in the country of course. That a small group of rich people will start up a new one. We see Arthur and them talking to D.W. and Bud now of course.

"You will love when you come here for school," said Arthur, "I heard Emily is sick with a cold of course in fact."

"She sure is of course," said D.W., "I see this place is getting bigger now of course."

"I will love this place here," said Bud, "This boy will love coming here in four years of course."

"You will love it here," said Brain, "You will love this place when you come here in our years."

"I know you two will," said Fern, "I or Francine can allow you to join our group of course."

They see that one rich group is looking over a large field that just happens to be for sale of course. They want to buy it for a new University to be built at of course. They know they need to fill out the paper work to make it legal which they will do of course. They are glad that they can indeed buy it of course. Then Arthur and them allowed two groups to form. They are for dorks of course. They will allow them to have groups so it could stop them from protesting. That only leaves two groups left without them.

"That stopped them of course," said Arthur, "That leave two crazy groups is left of course in fact."

"They might get expelled," said leader, "That will take care of protesting of course."

"I hope they are of course," said Buster, "I am glad we approved them dorks of course."

"I heard they will," said a member, "I am happy the protesting will end of course."

"And same here," said second in command, "The crazy one's are still protesting for now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. Bad University coming

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That the University bought a small gas station which closed down years ago so a new sorority will be approved of course. They know which one they will approve of course. That girl one is preppy and not the mean girls and the strong girls. Them girls are happy they got approved of course. The other two groups of girls is unhappy as in angry they wasn't approved of course. The rich people got the go ahead to build a new University of course. Arthur and them is talking now of course.

"I prefer them over the other two," said Arthur, "And i heard a new University is now being built of course."

"Same here of course," said leader, "I also heard the same thing you all heard of course."

"Them girls are nice," said Fern, "I am so glad we approved them of course."

"I also know them," said Francine, "The other two groups has mean girls in it."

"And same here," said Muffy, "Them other two groups are known trouble makers."

That new University will allow the trouble makers in it of course. They know that will be a bad one because they like allow known trouble makers of course. They are against that new University of course. They know who they hire as teachers in that place of course. They will hire fired college teachers and from some other Universities of course. That one will be a bad place which could get it shut down or replace every single staff members of course. That hiring them teachers is a bad thing not a good thing. We see them talking about it now of course.

"Hiring them is a bad idea they was fired for reasons," said Arthur, "That University will be a bad one not good like this one."

"I know it will be a bad one of course," said Buster, "I am glad we have good teachers here of course."

"It will be a bad one of course," said leader, "I am glad we all come to this good place here."

"I know it will be a bad one," said George, "I am glad we are in this good University of course."

"Same thing i think," said Alex, "This is the best University i know of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. Two new schools coming

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That the University is growing in both in groups and of students. That soon to be bad University will have trouble makers will be a one who will be bad of course. They want the work to stop on that University for it would have trouble makers and bad teachers. That they want to stop it for good. They want that to become something else like a shopping center or even another type of school or keep it a field. They stopped them and it will become a school of some kind. We see them all talking now about it.

"I hope an Elementary school or preschool," said Arthur, "We have two high school so no more of them in fact."

"I agree with you of course," said Buster, "A preschool and an elementary can both go there."

"I think that would work good," said Brain, "It is a big field so that would work out good of course."

"Shopping center would be good," said Muffy, "But two other schools is what might go there."

"Both it must be," said Fern, "The school board just approved they will build both there in fact."

The preschool will be ABC preschool and Elementary will be called Northwest elementary school. That is in Elwood city of course so because population is growing that new schools of course. That new Elementary school will be about ninety-five percent of its population only five percent from other schools other schools in the district. So they think the old will help prop up the new arrivals in the town. They hope that it works out very but has no idea a bully group will start up called new school order. We see them all talking now of course in pajamas and barefoot.

"Two new schools is best of course," said Arthur, "I am glad the school board bought that field of course for them."

"I agree with you of course," said leader, "I hope that no bully groups start of course."

"Bully groups are bad," said Buster, "That a new one would be bad of course."

"I also hate them," said Brain, "Bullies get in lots of trouble of course."

"Yes they sure do," said Alex, "Bad groups are what bully groups of course."

See what happens next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	16. New school order meets

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That the two new schools are getting built and we see Arthur and them talking about how them new schools will be like. They have no idea a bully group will start up of course. That the leader is going to the fifth grade there his name is Sam Hopper a mean white rabbit boy who is a bad kid. He is know as Sam the mean because he is very mean of course. His own parents is afraid of him because he is so mean. So he will lead new school order. We see Arthur and them all talking now of course.

"I hope they are both good schools of course," said Arthur, "Now Lakewood now that is a good elementary school."

"I love that school it was good," said Brain, "Mr. Ratburn is a good teacher who still teaches there of course."

"Best elementary school in town," said Fern, "I had good times at that school there of course."

"I also went there," said leader, "I heard Nigel Ratburn teaches the forth grade now."

"You heard correct," said George, "I am happy we all come here to this good University here."

Then the soon to be bully group came up with the name new school order. They think that school is for new arrivals in Elwood city that one's that lived for years doesn't belong there. They think if they bully them enough they would ask to be transfered back to the other schools and send new arrivals to take their places there. But has no idea them kids are strong and knows how to defened themselves and knows to tell on them. Them kids takes forms of self defense so not kids to mess with. Them bullies are really weak not strong but acts tough but are cowards.

"They should not come to it," said Sam, "We will bully them to get them back to their old schools."

"Yes good idea my friend," said Victor, "I am glad we are being called new school order."

"I love that name and idea," said Dennis, "I am so glad we started the group of course."

"Same here of course," said Eric, "I love the fact to drive them kids back to them other schools."

"And same here," said Adam, "We have a powerful group so them kids will wish to transfer back."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. A strong boy

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. That we see a kid who will be going there s talking with Arthur what he should self defense he should take next. That he has five to chose from this time of course. Them choices are Japanese marshal arts, Wrestling, judo, Korean marshal arts, and weapons are them choices he has of course. Arthur knows Wrestling isn't very good in self defense when it comes to them bullies of course and judo is just flipping. And weapons aren't for kids. We see them all talking now of course.

"I say Japanese marshal arts is best," said Arthur, "That weapons aren't for kids and judo is just flipping."

"Same with wrestling of course," said Brain, "That is done on mats so not good in self defense."

"Same my parents said of course," said Boy, "They have a place here in Elwood city of course."

"It is a good type of marshal arts," said Fern, "I say enroll in it you will enjoy it in fact."

"I love marshal arts," said Sue Ellen, "I know the man who owns that place of course."

That boy was enrolled in it so he will learn how it is done of course. He and the other kids who will go there from the others schools in town of course. The bullies has no idea them kids are good in self defense and will learn more soon. All them kids took American marshal arts, boxing, and kick boxing. Them bullies only know boxing so no big help for them. That the boy who they talked with will also take kinzo stick training as well. He is a strong boy who can defened himself and his friends. We see them still talking now of course.

"He is a strong kid of course in fact," said Arthur, "If bullies bug him he will fight back of course."

"I can tell he is of course," said Francine, "He is kind of like Bud Compson who is a strong boy."

"He sure is strong," said Fern, "He might learn more self defense of course."

"He sure is strong," said Brain, "He seems to be bully proof to me of course."

"He is bully proof," said Buster, "He is not a kid who can be bullied for how strong he is."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. Bad kids

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. The University bought one more peace of land to build a dorm and a place for classes of course. The name of the new fraternity is of future chef's is it's name in fact. Their class will be in the new classes building. It will have just three classrooms all for future chefs or cooks of course. They know cooking is a good paying jobs of course. They will be glad they got approved of course. That they meet now in an old building for now. We see Arthur and them all talking now of course about it of course.

"I love we approved of them of course," said Arthur, "My dad is glad we did he told me that himself of course."

"I am glad we did of course," said Brain, "Your dad is indeed a chef who owns a catering business so yes."

"I am glad we did in fact," said leader, "They can soon move out of that old building of course."

"I am glad we approved them," said Fern, "I am glad we did for they are future chefs and cooks."

"I am happy we did in fact," said Francine, "I am glad they are building them now of course."

The future chefs and cooks are so happy they got picked out of the other two bad groups. The chefs and cooks is the only good choice of course. The other two groups are angry but nothing they can do about it of course. Them bad groups are so bad they might all be expelled from the University of course. That is up to the student council of course. They are going to expel them bad kids which is ten of them of course. One is jerks and the other is bullies of course. That is the reason they will expel them of course. We see them all talking about it now.

"I am glad we will have that hearing of course," said Arthur, "Them people are all bad and gets in trouble to much."

"I am glad we will as well of course," said Buster, "I don't like bullies and jerks is why of course."

"I am glad we will in fact," said George, "The chefs and cooks are good people of course."

"I will vote to expel of course," said Ladonna, "One of them was being mean to me cross my heart."

"And same here of course," said Alex, "One tried to take my lunch money is why."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Ten expelled

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. The University is now expelling ten bad kids after church of course. Them kids are in big trouble by that college there and could get expelled for good in fact. The University is getting bigger and add more classes and make more money. They are glad they are going there of course. They took the tour of the newly built goth fraternity and liked what they saw in it of course. The new fraternity's and soroities along with the old. We see them all talking now of course about them and about the hearing of course.

"Hearing is now come to order," said leader, "To hear by to see if these ten will be expelled from school of course."

"I want you to expel them from school," said acting da, "They are all bullies and jerks so expel them at once because they get in trouble too much thank you."

"No they should stay out instead," said defense, "They are good students who wants a group to be legal thank you."

"Okay decision time is now," said Arthur, "We find them ten guilty so you are all expelled for good."

"Good choice there," said new dean, "Trouble makers like that doesn't belong here of course."

The campus security guards escorted them ten bad kids well young adults from the campus. Thy know they can never return to that place ever again. The bullies has no idea that the kids who came from other local schools is tough and strong kids who shouldn't be messed with of that new elementary school that is being built along with a new preschool. That bully group will call itself new school order. They think that new school is for new arrivals only of course. That isn't true it is for everyone grade school aged. We see them all talking now after that hearing of course.

"I am glad we expelled them from this place here," said Arthur, "Now we can move forward of course."

"I am we did expel them of course," said Buster, "Them kids are known to be mean of course."

"I am also glad we did," said Alex, "I am glad we all voted to expel them of course."

"I am glad we did as well," said George, "I am glad they are gone now of course."

"And same here as well," said leader, "Now less problems we have to deal with."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Welcome Todd

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. The University is now happy them bad people has been expelled for good there of course. That Arthur and his friends are glad they voted to expel them for good. They are happy the trouble makers are gone from that place for good. They are happy the school can now move forward. They welcomed good new students who joined all groups of course. That will not get in any trouble of course. We see two talking with Arthur and them in the dorm/fraternity.

"We are a good group who welcome you here," said Arthur, "As in you two in here of course and one is with us."

"I am glad we are here of course," said a boy named Todd, "I want the bed over there i am with you."

"You can have it for it is availble," said Buster, "I am glad you will join us in here of course."

"He has seizures," said a boy named Stanley, "I hope you all can help him when he has one."

"I know what to do," said Arthur, "To keep him safe and not out anything in his mouth."

After a bit he said what he should do and what not to do and said he is right. That his friend Fern also has them at times of course. That he grew out of his absence seizures when he reached puberty of course. That he should not look at blight flashes of light or be hit in the head. Because they could come back and take the medication again. That he must give up his car and liscence because of seizures of course so he must be very careful of course. They understand that of course. We see them after showers in pajamas talking.

"I am careful of course as i can be," said Arthur, "Because you wear glasses when you have one i will remove them."

"That is true of course," said Todd, "I am glad you know what to do of course."

"We both do of course," said Buster, "When you have one we know what to do."

"I am not sure what to do," said Alex, "I am willing to learn of course if you can teach me."

"We sure can of course," said Arthur, "We are glad we have you in here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Games are coming

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. The University is now getting good students who will join groups already active. That a small new group might form if they reach a certain number of course in fact. That small one only has five members so not offical yet of course. They need ten so it is half way to it which they could reach soon. Two more students joined it making it have seven members. Only three more needs to join it and a name for that fraternity. That one who come up will be leader. We see them all talking now of course.

"It will soon reach that number i am sure," said Arthur, "I am glad good people are now coming in here of course."

"I know they will in fact," said Brain, "I am glad a new group is forming so that is good."

"I hope it is a good group," said Buster, "After all one group played bad pranks on others."

"They are good people of course," said leader, "That more in it more members the better."

"The games are coming," said Fern, "That the leader of winning fraterity is head of council."

That the leader would be Arthur who is already dong a good job in it of course. We hope they win that game of course. That one who comes in last has a member with only power to vote and nothing more of course. That one who comes in last is geeky nerds of course. That one group might try to cheat to win as in the jocks of course. That will make them come in last place with leader expelled from school. That cheaters need to be expelled from school for it is wrong. We see them all still talking of course.

"I am glad the games is coming soon," said Arthur, "I hope we win to keep our group on top."

"We must train for it," said leader, "You will become it's leader if we do win which we will."

"I agree we must," said Buster, "I hope we do win the games of course."

"I also hope we do," said Alex, "I am glad it is coming soon of course."

"And same here," said George, "I will train as hard as i can of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Feet and toes and training

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. The University is now ready for another fraternity and to train for the upcoming games. That the next leader will be in charge of the student council of course. The one who comes in last is the least powerful on that council. That two of it's members will only be able to vote and nothing more than that. They are glad to train for the games of course. The harder they train for it the better they will do on it. They are glad are in that good University of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we will train hard for the games," said Arthur, "This is a great University so glad we came here of course."

"I am glad we are training for them," said Buster, "They are going to be lots of fun and hope we win them."

"I love the games of course," said leader, "I am glad we will have them very soon of course."

"Sounds like fun," said Fern, "I will love when you boys play do them games."

"I will love watching it," said Francine, "I heard they can be lots of fun to do of course."

The boys are having fun doing that training here of course. One girl for some reason or other wants to see the boys privates of course. They won't see them for they will keep them covered up for what males have. They know they have no tails in fact they never had them when they fall off or form away before birth. They see Fern's feet and toes for she is wearing sandles. They see she takes good care of them. Her toes is perfect same as Arthur's for the boys. One kid in the group doesn't take good care of his. That boy is Binky Barnes a known gay man.

"Yes i take good care of my feet and toes of course," said Arthur, "In fact when i get barefoot i look at my toes of course."

"He sure does of course," said Buster, "He has such nice looking feet and toes is why."

"I love looking at mine," said Fern, "I love the way my feet are of course."

"Toes is the best part," said Francine, "They give us balance as we walk of course."

"Feet and toes is good," said Sue Ellen, "I know feet are meant to be bare anyway of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. At the park

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. They are now in a park as in the best one in that city there as in Elwood city of course. They want to play some basketball so they can train for the games as well in fact. They heard a plan to build and open another park of course. It will become either regular, sport, adults, gay, or resident only. They are hoping it is a regular park so all people can enjoy it. Worst one would be a gay park for gay's and lesbians only. We see them all talking now of course in fact.

"I want it to be another good park like this one," said Arthur, "That everyone can enjoy it not one group over others."

"Same here for regular parks are best," said Buster, "Parks with guards are a bad idea for many reasons."

"I love regular parks," said Fern, "I don't want a park just for Homosexuals of course."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "I wouldn't mind a sports park though."

"And same here of course," said leader, "I hope they make the right choice as in local government."

The local government decided it won't be a residents only park leaving only four left. That is good news for people who comes to visit and for the locals as well. Then decided not to have adults only park so good for family. The three that is left will be decided on Monday. The three is left is regular, sport, and gay. That it most likely be another regular park for all. A gay one would have a guard to ask if they are gay or lesbian or not. And no kids allowed unless they come out gay of course. We still see them talking now of course.

"I hope it is indeed the regular park," said Arthur, "A sport park would be okay but not the gay park of course."

"A gay one would be bad," said Brain, "It should be a park for all to enjoy of course."

"I agree with you," said Muffy, "A guard at a park for a city would be bad of course."

"I would hate a gay park here," said Prunella, "It should be a park for everyone to enjoy."

"And same here of course," said George, "Parks should be for all for public of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Deal with bullies

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. They are now talking about why they love being at that University of course. They are glad that bad people has been expelled there for good so good students will love it. They talked with kids who will go to that new Elementary school which will have a bully group called new school order of course. That bad bully group will cause some problems at that new school but an anti-bully group will also start up as well. We see them all talking now about how to deal with bullies.

"I say learn another self defense is good," said Arthur, "But tell adults so that they can deal with them of course."

"He is right you know," said Brain, "By putting them in detention or something like that of course."

"Okay then of course," said that boy, "The next on i will try is judo even though it is only flipping of course."

"That is good i guess," said leader, "But only use them as a very last resort of course."

"I am glad he is strong and smart," said Fern, "I want you to turn them into adults is the best."

The bully group known as new school order only knows boxing and kick boxing and nothing more. The kids who has been there for years in Elwood city knows them and so much more. And them kids are brave and not cowards and smart. They know right from wrong and knows what to do. Them bullies are the cowards not them kids of course. Them bullies are going to mess with the wrong kids that is for sure. That all them kids are strong and smart. That them kids as in bullies can get expelled from school. We see them still talking of course.

"Yes they can get expelled if they keep getting turned in," said Arthur, "That is a bad thing to bully kids in a such a bad way."

"I agree with him," said Buster, "I am glad there is more strict anti-bully rules."

"They are good rules of course," said Brain, "I am glad the school board made them of course."

"I also love them rules," said Francine, "I am so glad them rules are now in place."

"And same here," said leader, "I am glad a crack down is going on like it is of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Evil bullies

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. They are now talking about what the games will be like coming up of course. And that bully group is meeting in head bully's tree house to drive all from schools there out. Having no idea that them kids they will be messing with are tough and sets up an anti-bully group in that school there. Them bullies are cowards of course. They are going to get in trouble as in them bullies of course. That they might even get expelled from school. We see them bullies talking now of course.

"Only new arrivals should go there of course," said leader, "We will bully them so much they would asked to be transfred."

"I agree with you there," said a member, "I am glad we are going to drive them out."

"I also agree of course," said another member, "I am happy we formed our group of course."

"Same here as well," said a female member, "I am glad we are friends here of course."

"And same here," said another member, "We are glad we joined you to drive them all out."

Then Arthur and them heard from a spy in their ranks to see what is going on in there. That when the parents found out as in good one's will enroll them in more self defense classes and to only use them in the very last resort. Then the school board decided to send two to three from other schools who are also tough as well. Then passed an anti-bullying rule that could stop them before they even start. They will allow two from a failing private school will be going there next school year. Them two boys are tough. We see Arthur and them all talking now of course.

"Them bullies are very bad kids there," said Arthur, "I am glad two more tough kids will be going there."

"I am also glad they will," said Buster, "Them bullies makes the tough costumers seem nice with them."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I am glad the school board is acting on it."

"Same here as well," said Brain, "I heard that private school is closing down soon."

"And same here," said Francine, "Yes that private school will indeed close down."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Bullies turned in part 1

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. They are glad more kids from another school from Elwood city of course and tough as they are. Them bullies will wish they wouldn't try to drive them out of there. Driving kids out is a bad thing but the kids they got are tough. They will be messing with kids who can beat them up of course. Them bullies will get arrested for that school is having it's first day of course. The kids close by walked or took bikes. And the rest by school buses there. We see that boy going in his class with his two best friends.

"This school looks nice in here it is all new," said that boy, "I am glad we can make new friends here as well of course."

"I hope them bullies won't try anything," said his best male friend, "If so they will be turned in if they do of course."

"Them bullies are mean," said his best female friend, "I heard they are really cowards and not brave."

"I heard they are," said a boy, "My name is Justin by the way and you must be Adam?"

"That is me of course," said Adam, "I hope your not one of them bullies of course."

The bullies are now ready to make their move but unknown to them those kids are ready for them. That Adam and them started an anti-bully group which will turn in bad stuff them bullies do to them and to the school. The bullies have no idea new anti-bullying rules in place. That could result in detention for them but vandalism would get them arrested. Then a bully came up to a boy named Henry who is a white rabbit boy who knows three forms of marshal arts as well as boxing. But obeys the rules. He turned him into the office and got a talking to. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"Them bullies had talking's to not to bully," said Arthur, "Let's only hope they stop trying to drive them out."

"I heard about that," said Buster, "I heard one was arrested for putting grafti on the outside wall."

"He was indeed arrested for it," said Brain, "That what he put is said go away old kids or else."

"That bully group should go away," said Fern, "Bully groups cause harm to others as well as themselves."

"I agree with you," said Francine, "New school order is a bad name if you ask me."

I will need some idea for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	27. Bullies turned in part 2

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. They are glad anti-bullying is working so good and now second day of school can have some of them bullying once again. Them bullies think it is their duty to drive old kids out. Having no idea how tough them kids was sent there of course. Two is on the bullies side a teacher and a janitor in fact. That one teacher only accepted the new arrivals to Elwood city for he was a bully himself in school. He has two bullies in his class there his son and his friend. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad it is working so far which i like," said Adam, "By the way Mr. Williamson is sure rude to us for some reason."

"I heard he is on the bullies side," said his friend, "He only wants new arrivals in his class for he is a bully himself."

"He is on the bullies side," said his female friend, "He could get fired if it is found out to be true."

"He is a bad man and teacher," said a boy, "Last year i went to Mighty Mountain a good school now here."

"I heard it as well," said a girl, "Last year a went to Lakewood also a good school here now here as well."

Then a bully came up to one in the boys bathroom and started teasing a boy over the size of a certain male body part. He told the principal who said don't look at other boys certain body parts and got detention. He happens to be a gay bully and another got detention for teasing a girl for wearing all pink. Them two is in trouble not just there but at home as well by their parents who grounded them. Another two bullies just got talking to that get your own lunch money. So them four was turned in who is bullies. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"Them bullies are sure mean and never listens," said Arthur, "I hope them bullies get expelled or beat up or something."

"They could get both of them," said Buster, "I am glad them kids are tough as in the older arrivals."

"I think they will be of course," said Brain, "Them bullies aren't to bright and mean of course."

"I hope they get both," said Fern, "They make the tough costumers seem nice."

"And same here," said Francine, "I am glad when the tough costumers became nice."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Bully injured

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. They are at the best park in Elwood city and all them bullies is all there to continue bulling them kids around. They think they are going to get away with it but they are wrong. A hill is there someone will get hurt as in a broken bone. Not the victim but the bully that will get injured that way. They just got there from church. That bully doesn't go to church or anything like that but a bully cult. That boy worships false gods. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love this park here always did love it," said Arthur, "I am happy we are at this park for it is so nice here in fact."

"It is a very good park as in the best," said Buster, "I heard a new park is getting built somewhere here."

"I am glad we are here," said Fern, "Yes a small park for everyone not just certain people a bad group wanted."

"I love this park here," said Francine, "A small park will have a slide, swings, and a sandbox."

"I heard about it," said leader, "I am glad we will play some soccer here soon."

They are now playing soccer and that bully started to try to injure Adam and a fight started. That bully lost when Adam kicked him down a hill breaking his arm on the shoulder area to high for a cast. That bully learned his lesson the hard way not to bully anymore. His mom will have to wash him so she will see him naked. She will even wash his private parts which boys have attached to them as well as men. She forgave Adam for he was going to get hurt. She had a long talk to her son not to bully others by trying to drive them out of that school.

"Bullying is wrong honey," said his mom, "They are in that school so they can show newer arrivals the ropes."

"My friend said other wise," said bully, "He said older kids are bad kids who needs to leave."

"You heard wrong," said mom, "The school board decided to have them older kids to show the ropes to you and them."

"I will stop then mom," said bully, "He won that fight and broke my arm of course."

"That is good," said mom, "Time for your bath so time to get you naked now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. Another dealt with

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them are glad that good groups are being started of course. The bullies see one of their own with a sling on his arm and know it is broken as in the bone. He said he bullying time is over and he can no longer hang around them. The leader is unhappy to hear that so they will continue to drive them kids out for they think that new school is just for new kids. That isn't true for it is a public school not a private bully rules school. Two teachers, a sectary, and a janitor is on the bullies side. We see Adam and his friends talking about one less bully to deal with.

"I think it reformed him of course," said Adam, "That is one less bully to deal with and more to go of course."

"Looks like it did reform him," said his best male friend, "Broken bones in us kids heals fast of course."

"I had a broken arm before," said his best female friend, "Mom had to give me baths but no shame she is my mom."

"They hurt i heard," said a boy, "I have a cousin who broke his left arm as well."

"It did hurt," said former bully, "No hard feelings i don't want revenge it taught me a lesson."

His former friends will keep on bullying Adam and his friends so they can ask for transfers back to their old schools. All of them kids that came from them other schools in Elwood city are tough and upholds the school rules. The two teachers, a sectary, and a janitor could soon get fired and replaced. Adam and them got bullied by a bully girl named Amy and got turned in. She got detention and got grounded at home by her parents. And got a talking to that them kids are there to show them the ropes. We see Arthur and them all talking now.

"Yes another bully dealt with for now," said Arthur, "I am glad them goods kids will stay at that new school."

"I am glad he was dealt with," said Buster, "Bullies like them needs taught some lessons."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "Bullies are bad people who needs taught of course."

"I am glad," said Francine, "Bullies like them gets in big trouble big time."

"And same here," said Brain, "One learned his lesson the hard way of course. "

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. A broken leg

Arthur goes to college

* * *

They are glad that another bully has been dealt with but at recess another bully is going after Adam. He is trying to kick him but he moved out of the way. His ankle hit the jungle gym breaking it as in the bone of course. Adam told the principal what happened and believed him which is good. The bully is the one in trouble even though he is injured of course. He got an x-ray and proved it is broken. And gave him crutches and got grounded at home. His bully days is now over with for good. We see them all talking now of course.

"His leg is broken after he tried to kick me," said Adam, "I moved out of the way and his ankle hit and broken is bone."

"I believe you Honey," said his mom, "I got word he got grounded when he got home is why."

"Your not in any trouble here," said his dad, "When you moved his leg had to hit something."

"That is good you two," said Adam, "I have no idea why my four year old brother is glaring at me."

"Because you hurt him," said his brother, "After all he has a broken leg now because of you."

After they explained to him he now understands now. That he heard from the bullies brother who goes to preschool with him. He now knows he lied to him over the phone and is no longer friends with him. The bully now knows trying to drive kids out is wrong and shouldn't do that to kids who is there to show them the ropes. He will quit the bully gang tomorrow at school. That only six members of the new school order from tweleve so cut by half it was of course. We now see Arthur and them all talking now of course.

"That bully group is going down which is good," said Arthur, "They should all give up bullying them good kids there."

"I am glad it is going down," said Buster, "If not they could get suspened or expelled from school."

"Yes do to a new rule in effect," said Brain, "Once they bully again they will be suspened."

"I am glad it passed," said Fern, "The school board is tired of that bad bully group."

"And same here of course," said Francine, "I am glad they had it with the new school order."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Bully expelled part 1

Arthur goes to college

* * *

They are glad that another bully is going to bully them kids to try to drive them out of the school. Them kids who are good joined the anti-bully group to stop them bullies once and for all. The bullies has no chance of driving older kids out. The six remaining bullies could get expelled for going to far in bullying the one's who have been in Elwood city longer than them. That one of the bullies brought a metal baseball bat to the school. Doing so will get him him expelled and arrested as well. Bats should be only used for baseball not hurting people. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love this good school here glad we come here," said Adam, "Most well half of them bullies are no longer bullies."

"We all love this school here now," said his best male friend, "The bad teachers and the other two was fired and replaced."

"I am glad they replaced them," said his best female friend, "I am glad we are dealing with them bullies."

"Same here," said a boy, "I might have moved here not to long but am am not a bully."

"We know that well," said a girl, "I was born here and went to Mighty mountain last school year."

That bully got out his baseball bat and was going to swing it soon. But a security guard stopped him then came another and took him to the office. They are making the refearl to the school board for him to get expelled from public schools for that state for good. His parents are angry at him and will send him to a very strict Christian school. He is grounded for a month for what he did could hurt or kill people. He has gone too far this time so one more bully dealt with. We see Arthur and his friends now talking about a bully getting expelled from school.

"He should be expelled for bringing a weapon to it," said Arthur, "He would have hurt or killed people with it."

"I agree with you there," said Buster, "Baseball bats can be dangerous as a weapon of course."

"I am glad he is," said Fern, "He could have also damaged walls and such as well as hurt others."

"Yes that's true," said Francine, "In fact he could have hurt adults or kill them as well."

"Glad he was dealt with," said George, "Baseball bats are only good for playing baseball."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Bully expelled part 2

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park playing some basketball to have some fun. That bully is at the school board for a hearing to expel him from the school system for good. He will be enrolled in a very strict Christian school soon of course. The school board will have no choice but to through him out of school. He is in big trouble by his parents in matter of fact. Adam is there to see that bully get kicked out of school and to testify against him. Arthur and his friends are having fun there at the park. We see them all talking about that one hearing at the school board now.

"You are now expelled from school now," said school board president, "And this policeman is here for you now of course."

"A policeman here?" said bully, "I was going to be sent to a private school not juvie."

"To bad for that," said school board president, "He has a warrent for your arrest."

"I sure do in fact," said police officer, "You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be heled against you in the court of law."

"What in the world?" said his mom, "I want to know why is he being arrested for?"

She thinks it is unfair when he was going to be enrolled in a strict Christian school is why. So she called he lawyer who will defened her son in the court of law. He is a powerful lawyer and a tough one as well. She knows they have go too far in this as in police. So that is why she called her lawyer to help her son of course. Arthur and them are glad he was arrested. That is one less dangerous person on the streets for he is a bad kid of course. Adam see's Arthur and them and came to talk to him. We see them all talking now of course to him of course.

"I heard he was arrested of course," said Arthur, "I think they was investigating him of course."

"I think he was," said Adam, "I am just glad it is over with for now."

"We heard right then," said Fern, "I am glad they arrested him of course."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "I am glad he was arrested as well."

"And same here," said Marina, "I might be blind but i have great hearing of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. He is bad

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now and knows Adam is an alter boy at their church there. That bully is now in juvenile section of the jail. He could serve up to two years in juvie which they will all go to his hearing at the juvenile courtroom. He is a bad boy who was in fact the leader of the new school order is a bad boy. He made big mistakes which he will pay for. Arthur and them will be at that court for that hearing in front of a judge. Them lawyers are ready for it of course. We see them all talking now about the upcoming court case between classes.

"I will be there at that court watching it," said Arthur, "I hope be in juvenile hall for couple of years of course."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I also hopes he gets two years as well for he is a bad boy."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "I am glad that court date is coming in a week of course."

"Same here as well," said Francine, "Bad boys like him needs to get two years in that place there."

"And same here as well," said George, "I am glad we are going there as well."

That boy is home on bond instead of jail or juvenile detention and talking with his lawyer that he will defend him. They now are happy that so much evidence to get convicted and head to juvenile hall for six months to two hopes he gets two years so he will be off the streets for that long of course. That person as the leader who came up with the idea that school is for only new arrivals of course. It is wrong it is for all kids for it is a public school not a private school. We see Adam and his parents are talking now of course.

"I hope he gets convicted in court," said Adam, "And get two years in juvenile hall for he is a bad kid of course."

"I also hope so of course," said his mom, "You and your brother are good kids in fact."

"I hope so as well," said his dad, "I know you kids will never do very bad stuff like he did."

"Yes indeed mom," said his brother, "I have no idea why he thought it is for new arrivals only."

"He isn't very bright," said Adam, "He thought he could drive us out and now in big trouble."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Extra toes?

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now and knows Adam is a good kid and has good friends of course. The new teachers are nice to all and allowed two from a failed private school in their classrooms. They are happy that bully gang is no more. That gang's leader is facing up to two years in juvenile hall. He knows he will have a criminal record of course. He hopes to be found not guilty in court and go home and go to a private school. Adam is glad the bully group is now gone for good. They are all talking now of course.

"I am glad they was disbanded of course," said Adam, "I am glad we wasn't driven out as what they wanted of course."

"I am glad we stayed here," said his best male friend, "I am glad that bad boy will have his hearing soon."

"Same here as well," said his best female friend, "I am glad we have won of course."

"Time for class now," said their teacher, "I am glad we took care of that bad boy so i am happy now."

"She will be there," said the principal, "We will make sure he goes there for two years."

Then last bell rang with them in the classroom. Then Arthur and his friends had a good time in classes today and now they are in their dorm rooms in their pajamas so they are barefoot with toes showing. They all have ten toes so no one has more and no one has less. One in another dorm has twelve toes so he has an extra toe on each foot. They want him to get them removed so he can have normal looking feet. He said he prefers having extra toes because it makes him different. We see them all talking now of course.

"I will be there to see it of course," said Arthur, "And i saw his extra toes as in that one young man in another dorm."

"I will also be there of course," said Buster, "I can't imagine having extra toes in fact like him."

"Makes him different he said," said George, "I prefer having ten toes which we all have here."

"I agree of course," said Alex, "I see my toes and glad i have ten of them not more."

"Well good night all," said Arthur, "We will go to classes again tomorrow."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Bad new party

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now and knows they go to the park tomorrow. They are glad the case against that bad boy on Monday and the judge will decided on the verdict in that case there. They hope it is guilty for him of course. That bad boy should get two years in juvenile hall of course. They are happy that he got expelled from school and now in big trouble now. Arthur and them knows that judge well for he is a friend of the family. They are going to be there of course. Adam and them will also be there as well. We see them all talking at lunch time at that University there of course.

"I am glad we will be there of course," said Arthur, "That bad boy should be sent juvenile hall by the way of course."

"I hope he goes there as well," said Buster, "He is such a bad boy and not very bright as well."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "He will serve two years and becomes a better person after it."

"Same here as me," said Francine, "He needs to serve them two years in that place there."

"And same here of course," said Brain, "That bad boy was trying to drive out some kids there."

The bad boy leader had that idea that school is for new arrivals only. It is wrong it is open for all kids for it is a public school not a private school. The two fired teachers along with some other known bullies who are adult wants to create a new private school for bullies only. The local government told them no school for bullies allowed. Them adults agreed to form a political party called we are bullies party and hopes to get the majority in the city council and post of mayor. We see them all talking about that new bad political party now.

"I hope that new party gets banned for good," said Arthur, "It is a fascist like party well i think it is fascist in fact."

"I do agree with you there," said Buster, "I hope the current local leaders get reelected of course."

"I agree it is a fascist party," said Fern, "I am glad the current leaders are good of course."

"I am against fascism," said Brain, "It is a bad new fascist party which should be banned for good."

"And same here of course," said Francine, "I want it to be banned for good as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Guilty

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now for a good time at that good place. They know tomorrow is that hearing in juvenile court. They are glad a good lawyer who proved bad kids guilty. He is a tough lawyer for the state of course. That University is a good one and Adam and them at their school as well. That bad boy can go to juvenile hall for two years of course. He hopes to be found not guilty so he can be free to go to another school. His lawyer has appeals ready for him of course. We see Arthur and them all coming in now talking for now until case begins.

"This case has now come to order," said the judge, "In this case against this boy with opening arguements."

"Yes your honor, " said DA, "This boy here bullied many to drive them out of that school there."

"Yes please go on please," said the judge, "Seems like you have more to say of course."

"Yes your honor," said DA, "He brought a metal bat to use as a weapon and not baseball but to hurt or kill."

"Now it is your turn sir," said the judge, "After all he is done with his there of course."

That lawyer went on and told lies that he had nothing to do with the bullying that went on and should be allowed to go free and returns to that school. Then called the witnesses and the one for the state told the truth but the other one's told lies. The judge found that boy guilty and sent him to juvenile hall for two long years. We see Arthur and his friends in the dorm in there pajamas so they are barefoot and see their toes. They are talking about that they are glad that bad boy was sent to two years in juvenile hall.

"I am glad he was found guilty as charged," said Arthur, "And sent to juvenile hall for two years so off the street."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I loved that case for it went the way we wanted it to go."

"I am also glad of course," said George, "I am glad we can sleep easy knowing he is off the street."

"I am glad he was found guilty," said Alex, "I am happy he will go there for two years of course."

"And same here," said leader, "By the way i love we are showing off our nice feet and toes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. In that place

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now for a good time in class and that bad boy is now in juvie serving two years. He has a cell mate a big boy named Andrew who is also a bully. That one just happens to be a gay boy so he is scared now. He hopes he doesn't shove a certain boy body part in his tushie. As a boy he has them parts attached to him which boys have. That big boy is afraid of that boy because he heard what he can do. So he has his respect and won't rape him. That boy now knows it of course. We see them two boys talking about when they get out of it.

"I will be glad when i go home after two years," said that boy, "I might take revenge against Adam and them."

"I get to go home in a month," said big boy, "I will get to go in a gay bathhouse when i turn 18."

"I know you are are gay of course," said that boy, "I am glad you won't violate me in here of course."

"Because i respect you," said big boy, "And i am afraid of you because your stronger than me."

"That is true by the way of course," said that boy, "I will be when two years are over with of course."

That big boy might get his male glands removed from him later on. But only if his partner whoever that is wants him to. His partner might end up being one of his former gang members who is a boy. That bad boy is straight so he will marry a former female member of the bully group. He knows that his cellmate is gay but respects it. He also wants revenge on Arthur and his friends as well. Arthur and them are at the University on the grounds talking. They love the fact that bad boy is in juvenile hall serving two years. We see them all talking now of course.

"I hope he learns his lesson being in there," said Arthur, "None of us served time in that bad place only toured it."

"I remember that tour well," said Buster, "It was in the fifth grade when we had Mr. Wilson instead of other two."

"Third best teacher we had," said Fern, "Second was Mr. Marco and first Mr. Ratburn."

"I like Mr. Ratburn as well," said Brain, "He is a nerd just like me only no glasses on for us two."

"And same here of course," said Francine, "We also have good teachers in this place as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. Day in classes

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now for a good time in class so we see them in a class now. Arthur hopes to become a school teacher and write as well. He is going for a Masters degree in Education and Brain is going for a Doctorate degree in it. He might be a nerd but he can play sports and second best after Francine. Buster hopes to become a good chef of course. Fern wants to become a school teacher as well at either Lakewood or that new school. That some of them have the same teachers and classes. We see them all talking now between classes.

"I hope we all get good jobs after college here of course," said Arthur, "I hope us three becomes good school teachers soon."

"I am glad i want to become a good teacher of course," said Fern, "I want to become an elementary school teacher."

"I am happy i will become a professor here," said Brain, "Well after i graduate i hope to become one here."

"I want to become a good chef," said Buster, "I am glad we all come here together here."

"And a sports star for me," said Francine, "I am also glad we all come to this great University here."

They went to math class after they came out of science class and English class is next. Well for three of them plus Alex and Jenna. As well as a few goths from the goth fraternity who hopes to become teachers as well. Most of them will become school teachers with them. A few as in unknown background characters will end up getting expelled from it. Arthur saw one of them painting graffiti on a wall. Him as well as Fern and Francine and turned him into the leaders of that school. His case will be heard at the school council.

"Graffiti art is bad and means gang realted stuff it is," said Arthur, "I am glad we will hear that case coming up soon."

"I also hate graffiti and yes gang realted it is," said Fern, "I am glad we will hear his case coming up on Monday."

"Graffiti is bad and glad we will hear it," said Brain, "I am glad we turned them into our leaders of course."

"I am glad we did turn him in," said Francine, "I am glad we have classes together here of course."

"And glad we are still friends," said Buster, "I am glad we come to this good University here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. New park being built

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at church now seeing and hearing a good mass there. They love going to that church and saw his parents as well as D.W. and Kate. They love being members of that church and knows the priest very well there. They see most of their friends there except for a few of them in the group. Them three is Brain, Francine, and Alex. Brain is an atheist, Alex is a pagan, and Francine is Jewish. The rest of the group is there including Muffy. She might be rich but she believe's in God. We see them all talking now after church now at the park.

"I had a good time at church today for i love it," said Arthur, "Now we are here at the park with a few more friends here to meet us here to play basketball."

"Same here because i believe in God," said Fern, "I am glad we all came here to have some good fun here."

"I am glad we all came here," said Buster, "I am glad another good park will soon be built."

"I heard it will be lots of fun," said Francine, "I am thinking about becoming a Catholic or something."

"I will love that new park there," said Marina, "I might be blind but can still enjoy it."

A group of bullies as in adult bullies wants to build a bully park. They saw them bullies so they are counter protesting that group followed by other good citizens of Elwood city has a thousand strong so it is bigger. That caused the local government who sided with the good people and blocked the bullies from getting a bad park. Arthur and them is glad they won that protest. They went back to the dorms before dinner time on campus. The cafeteria has good food which they love to eat there. After dinner went back to the dorms to talk more.

"I am glad we won that protest of course against them," said Arthur, "I know them adults are known bullies of course."

"I knew we would win it of course," said Alex, "We had more on our side than they had on ours."

"I am glad we protest against them, said Buster, "I am glad we are getting another good park there."

I am glad we did all of us was there," said George, "Bullies can never win against most people."

"And i am also glad of course," said leader, "I am glad we was all there to go against them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	40. Adam a good nerd

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school at the University which has the name Elmwood University which is their school. That good Elementary school Adam and his friends are glad that bully is off the streets. They are glad he is in juvenile hall of course. He might end up in prison someday if he doesn't learn his lesson in juvenile hall. Adam and his friends are glad he is there. He knows not to do crimes and will stay out of jail. He will grow up and get married and have kids and a good job. We see him and his friends talking as in Adam and his friends in school.

"I am glad he is in juvenile hall serving some time there," said Adam, "I hope he learns his lesson by serving two years."

"I am also glad he is my favorite nerd," said his teacher, "You maybe don't wear glasses but you are one of course."

"He is our good nerd," said his best female friend, "If he gets glasses i can help him pick out his frames."

"His mom wears glasses," said his best male friend, "But if he gets glasses i will also help him pick out frames."

"I am glad we have him here," said a boy, "I do wear glasses but because i am near sighted of course."

They know that boy is named Chad Blevins who is a good kid who is kind of like Arthur Read in a way. He loves going to that school who went to Mighty Mountain last school year. He is friends with Adam and them. One jock there won't mess with Adam because he is a good boy. He moved there from some place in Nebraska in a rural town. He moved there when his dad got transfered there for his construction business he gets to lead. His mom got a job at Pizza Paula's as a cook. We see Arthur and them talking now at their school.

"I am glad that school is better now of course," said Arthur, "I know one kid who wears glasses for the same reason as me."

"We know you are near sighted," said Fern, "Maybe some day i could wear reading glasses."

"I was a nerd in my one dream i had," said Buster, "By wearing glasses and the clothes as well."

"I remember you told us about it," said Brain, "I am the one of us who is a nerd of course."

"I am glad that school is better now," said Francine, "I am glad he is a good kid as in Adam of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. New cellmate

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school at the University having a good time in class of course. They are glad bullies no longer try to drive out others at that new school. Adam and them are happy that no bullies bug them anymore there in fact. In fact the one's who was bullies are no longer bullies of course. Their leader was the one who had that bad idea of course. He is now in juvenile hall serving two years of course. He wishes he never came up with that bad idea. The school board sent them to teach them the ways. We see Adam and his friends talking now in class.

"I am glad that bad boy is in juvenile hall serving time," said Adam, "I am glad the other stopped being bullies of course."

"I am also glad he is serving time there," said his teacher, "I hope he learns his lesson by serving two years there."

"We might all be glad he is there," said his best male friend, "I hope he learns his lesson there."

"I sure am glad he is of course," said his best female friend, "I hope he learns his lesson there of course."

"And same here as well," said a boy, "He tried to bully me and i stood up to him of course."

That bad boy is in juvenile hall serving his time with his cellmate who is afraid of him. His time is up as in his cellmate so he got released from that place there. His new cellmate was the leader of a local street gang. He heard of that bad boy and wants to start a new street gang up with him as well as some others. Arthur and his friends are at that good University talking about that bad boy who hopes he learns his lesson there. That bad boy said once they are out a new street gang could start. Arthur and his friends are now talking now of course.

"I am glad he is in that place we never been to," said Arthur, "We only took a tour of it one time but served no time."

"I sure remember that place there," said Buster, "We took that tour in forth grade by Mr. Ratburn and them."

"I am glad he is also serving time there," said Fern, "I also remember that tour there as well."

"We all remember it of course," said Brain, "I hope he learns his lesson in that place there."

"And i also remember that as well," said Francine, "I hope he does learn his lesson there as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here as well.


	42. Good police someday

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school having a good time there at a good time there. They are happy that some bad kids is off the street from street gangs and bullies of course. Then some bad adults was also arrested making the city a bit more safer. They know going to school is important to them so they are all there including nerds, geeks, and goths of course. One of the nerds was seen in Buster's second chance as in that girl. She does go to that University there with them. That girl wants to become a University teacher called a professsor. We see them all talking now.

"I love coming here to this University of course," said Arthur, "I am glad our friends in Elementary school is doing good."

"I am also glad we come to this one," said Fern, "I heard them kids are doing better after head bully arrested."

"I love going here as well of course," said Buster, "And made some new friends at this place here in fact."

"It is a great one here of course," said Brain, "We have good teachers and other good students at this place."

"And same here as well," said Francine, "That new Elementary school i heard is a good one."

Adam and his friends are glad that bully got expelled and got arrested found guilty and sent to juvenile hall for two years. He has a cellmate who is just like him as in bad. They hope to form a new street gang who will commit crime but some students there will be police officers and arrest him as in Adam and a friend of his will be police officers. So they would be arrested by them two there. So yes them two will go to a police academy after high school. So that city can be safe still. We see them talking more before going to the dorms for the night.

"I heard them two wants to be police officers," said Arthur, "But that will be years away for they are just kids."

"They would make good one's i am sure," said Fern, "I am happy they want be police officers someday."

"I know they will be of course," said Buster, "I am glad they want to be police officers as well."

"I know they will be good one's," said Brain, "Police officers make good money and protect people."

"And i also know they would be," said Francine, "I am sure they will protect and serve."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. He is a bad kid

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school having a good time there at a good time there. They are glad that former bullies apollgized to everyone they bullied and they accepted it. They know following that leader was a mistake and knows they are there to help them. Bullies get in trouble for hurting others feeling or hurt them like break a bone to a minor or major injury. Thank goodness no one got injured in good a bad way just a broken bone of a bully. He healed well from that injury he had. We see Adam and them all talking now of course before class outside of the school.

"I am glad we are still here in fact," said Adam, "I am glad the leader is in juvenile hall for two years of course."

"I am glad we came here now," said his best male friend, "Glad we fought back against the bullies."

"I am glad we turned leader in," said his best female friend, "Bullies need to be put in their places."

"We are all glad he was turned in," said a boy, "He is now serving time in juvenile hall of course."

"Yes now time to begin," said the teacher, "He is serving two years in that place there."

That bad boy and his new cellmate are planning to start a new street gang of trouble makers. They will break the law and end up back in that place there. Seems like he won't learn his lesson there of course. More will join that gang once it starts up. He is such a bad boy that he will do crimes that will get him in more trouble there on the streets. He is going to end up serving life in prison or dead. He knows that he is a bad kid and proud of it. He knows that his parents would not approve and doesn't care. We see Arthur and them talking now at that University there.

"Not sure they will learn his lesson there," said Arthur, "He seems to be a socopath to me that is of course."

"I agree he is one of them," said Fern, "I know he can be arrested again after released."

"I hope he learns his lesson," said Buster, "If not he will get arrested again if he does bad stuff again."

"Not sure he will learn it," said Brain, "I am sure he will do more crimes after he i out."

"And same here of course," said Francine, "I am glad none of us did what he did."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. We doubt he will

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school having a good time there at a good time there. They are glad they have no more bullies to deal with as in Adam and his friends of course. That bad boy and his cellmate are planning to have a street gang. He will not learn his lesson in that place there. He will do more crimes once he gets out of it his parents would hate that. His parents wants him to learn his lesson in that place there for two years. They have no idea he will start a new street gang. We see Adam and his friends talking in the halls before class starts.

"I hope he learns his lesson but i doubt it," said Adam, "His cellmate i heard is a thug as in a gang leader of course."

"I also doubt he will learn it," said his best male friend, "I also heard his cellmate was leader of a street gang."

"I also doubt he will as well," said his best female friend, "I hope we never get arrested someday."

"You are good kids," said the teacher, "I also doubt that bad boy will learn his lesson."

"I love coming here," said a girl, "I don't like bad boys for i like good boys."

They went in the classroom before last bell rings so they are on time. They know they will stay good and is law abiding citizens. They are glad that bad boy is in that place as in off the streets in juvenile hall. They took a tour of one once and glad they aren't inmates because it is like a prison for children. They heard they do full body cavity searches in the nude. They know that will cause shame because of certain body parts not just behinds as in private parts. We see Arthur and his friends talking at the University between classes.

"I don't think he will learn his lesson there," said Arthur, "Because i heard his new cellmate was a gang leader."

"I also doubt he will learn it as well," said Buster, "I also heard his cellmate was a street gang leader."

"I hope he learns it as well," said Fern, "I doubt he will because his cellmate is a gang leader."

"I also doubt he will as well," said Francine, "He is such a bad boy in a cell with another one."

"And same here as well," said George, "In a cell with another bad boy is why of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. Big protest

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park to play some soccer with Francine as one captain and Brain is the other. They love playing soccer and basketball. Lydia and some others are playing basketball for she is paralyzed from the waist down. She might not be able to walk but she has ten toes for they all saw her barefoot. She has normal looking feet and toes. She might not be able to wiggled them but she loves looking at them anyway. Her mom trims her toenails for her. We see Arthur and them at the park talking just before they play soccer.

"I love playing soccer here at this good park here," said Arthur, "In fact i love all three parks here in Elwood city."

"Same here for soccer is sure fun," said Fern, "We aren't as good as these two but i love it."

"I love playing it as well of course," said Buster, "I am glad we came here to play it of course."

"I am sure glad we are here today," said Francine, "I love soccer it is my favorite sport of all."

"And same here of course," said Brain, "I love being at this park the most best place to play it at."

A bad party is coming to that park to hold a protest so they are ready or them now. That bad party wants to make a park for homosexuals only. Arthur and them are against them of course. That bad group arrived so more joined the counter protesters. The counter protesters are bigger and louder than the other group is so local government sided with Arthur and his friends. That bad group called foul and told them parks should be for all people. So they started up a bad party of course. We see Arthur and them talking now.

"I am glad we won that protest there," said Arthur, "We are glad that group was small and our was big."

"I knew they was on our side," said Brain, We are glad we was there to counter protest them."

"Parks should be for everyone," said Fern, "I am glad we won the big protest at that park."

"We are for them of course," said Buster, "Parks should be for all not certain people."

"And same here of course," said Francine, "I am glad the local government are for us of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. More guards hired

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school at the University having a good time there of course. They are happy they go to a nice school there in their classes for education to become teachers. Adam and his friends are glad that boy is in juvenile hall. He is planning to escape with that cellmate of his there. His plan is to start up a street gang they want to start up there. So them two is up to no good in that place there. Arthur and them asked them to hire more guards there and said sure. Making escape harder. We see Adam and his friends talking now before school starts of course.

"I heard more guards was hired there," said Adam, "Thanks to Arthur and his friends asked them to so escape is harder."

"I also heard about that as well," said his best male friend, "I am glad more guards was hired to work there."

"I am glad they hired more guards," said his best female friend, "If they was planning to escape they can't now."

"I also heard they did as well," said a boy, "Well time to go in the classroom now of course."

"It was because of them," said the teacher, "I am glad them two is still in that place there."

Them two see's more guards there so plan to escape was cancelled of course. They will start that street gang in two years of course. With more guards there they have to behave themselves in that place for more guards is watching them. They see a girl being put in a cell there. That girl wants to join the new street gang in two years with them two bad boys in that time. She heard about them two so she will join up in that gang when it starts up. She and some other bad kids will join it. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"I am glad more guards was hired there," said Arthur, "Glad we asked them to hire more guards to watch them there."

"I am glad they said yes to it," said Fern, "I hope it ruined escape from the inmates there."

"I know it could have stopped some," said Brain, "I am glad that bad boy is in that place there."

"I am glad more got hired there," said Buster, "I hope they learn their lesson in that place there."

"And same here of course," said Francine, "We are all safe here away from them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. Stuff stolen

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school at the University having a good time there of course. They are glad more guards was hired to keep an eye on the inmates in that place there. They are happy as in Adam and his friends are at a good school there. The principal is glad that bully group is gone and the leader in juvenile hall. He did bring a weapon to hurt or kill people. He is serving two years in that place there. They don't want to visit him in that place for they don't like and that place there. We see them all talking there at that University there.

"I am happy they are in that place there," said Adam, "I will go in a police academy someday to become one."

"You will like being one of course," said his best male friend, "I will also go to one to become a policeman as well."

"I want to become a nurse," said his best female friend, "So i will go to a nursing school someday of course."

"That is a good job," said teacher, "Well time for us to start class here after announcements."

"I will become a doctor," said a boy, "I want to start my own practice not a surgeon."

His best friend wants to become a garbage man like Mr. Frensky of course. His best female friend wants to become a dance instructor someday. One boy there will become a factory worker. And a girl there will end up in prison for theft and robbery. She will be arrested after school that very day. She stole some candy and even cigarettes. She wants to join that gang when them bad kids are out of that place there. She will plead not guilty so she will be tried after her arrest. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"I heard some candy and cigarettes was stolen," said Arthur, "I went there to buy some chips and soda of course."

"I also heard about that as well," said Francine, "I went there to buy soda as well as candy myself."

"I also heard about that as well," said Fern, "I don't smoke but i know some who do."

"I smoke something becoming legal," said a girl, "For it is medical marijuana for chronic pain."

"It is becoming legal," said Buster, "I know cigarettes cause cancer and marijuana for people with it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	48. Girl arrested

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school at the new park having a good time there of course. They saw that one girl smoking a cigarette that she stole from that gas station. They know she is to young to smoke and it is bad for you as in tobacco. So Adam told the security guards that girl was smoking a cigarette on park property which is against the rules there. He told her come with him at once for smoking. She was the one who stole them cigarettes for her parents don't smoke. She got arrested by the police. The school saw her in the police car going to jail.

"She was the one who stole that stuff there," said Adam, "I know her parents don't smoke for it gross of course."

"I know they don't as well of course," said his best male friend, "I heard marijuana is safer now these days."

"Tobacco smoke is bad," said his best female friend, "I know for a fact can cause cancer and other bad stuff."

"Hi there Adam and his friends here," said Arthur, "I heard she was arrested for theft and smoking under age."

"I also heard the same thing," said Francine, "We don't smoke even though we are old enough it is gross."

That girls parents went to talk with their lawyer and she is in her parents custody now who grounded her. She is just grounded for smoking a cigarette for they hate tobacco. She said she saw them smoking something but it was medical marijuana of course. They all hate tobacco products because it causes cancer. So she is grounded for smoking a cigarette. She said a friend gave it to her to try. She might have lied to them but they believe her of course. So she talked with her lawyer. We still see them still talking at the park there.

"She will need a good lawyer for what she did there," said Arthur, "I will be glad be found guilty in that court there."

"I agree with you there Arthur," said Adam, "I believe she did them crimes at that gas station there."

"Cigarettes are gross and taste bad," said Fern, "She did have cigarettes and candy on her."

"I hate smoking so i don't," said Buster, "I hope she is indeed found guilty in that court there."

"And same here of course," said Francine, "I am glad we all came here to this good park here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	49. About a bad college

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school at the good University which they love going to. They are glad that the bad girl is going to juvenile court in a week. They know cigarettes and all tobacco products are bad for your health which causes cancer. They heard marijuana is better than tobacco. They know marijuana is becoming legal state by state and talking about it. They heard of a college that has strict rules as in no dancing, drinking, and some other stuff. Glad they don't go there of course. We see them all talking that they would hate going to that college there named after two men there.

"I have heard of that college and how strict it is of course," said Arthur, "I am sure glad we don't go there and glad we go here."

"I heard it is very strict on rules there of course," said Buster, "I am also glad we don't go there do to them bad rules."

"I also heard of that strict bible college," said Fern, "They make female students not to go off campus without a chaperone."

"I am glad we go here not there," said Francine, "Females came a long way but they didn't change at all."

"I also heard of that one college," said Brain, "Your right females came a long way and they haven't changed."

They heard that college expelled a couple of students who went inside a bar. The bartender threw them out and called the pastor who expelled them on the spot. So they was only going there for dinner and a soda. They told that to that man but he said we don't go in bars to have drinks and food. There parents had a fit and said them rules are bad so not mad at them students but at the one's who made them bad rules there. They are now at that University there and told them about it. We see them in the dorms talking to that person there.

"I am sure glad we don't go there to that college there," said Arthur, "I heard some about them bad rules i hate that college and never went to it."

"I and a friend was expelled there of course," said that boy, "My parents was upset at them not at us of course."

"I am sure glad we don't go there," said George, "Them rules needs to change big time of course."

"I hope it does change them rules there," said Buster, "I heard one who was the leader of it is in prison."

"I am glad he is in prison for what he did," said leader, "He is serving twelve Years in that place there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. More about bad college

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school at the good University which they love going to. They are glad they don't go to that one bad and strict college for they hate them rules. They know that one who put them rules in is in prison for what he did there. They hope the new guy is got rid of some of them bad rules. They know it isn't meant for everyone of course. Only for people who are going into the ministrey. They are glad them two young men goes to that University there to find out about it. We see them all talking now of course.

"I still hate that college for i think bad rules still there," said Arthur, "Expelling students for going in a bar for a soda."

"I was indeed going in there for soda and food," said that young man, "All that we was going in for and kicked us out."

"I am glad we don't go there to that college there," said Buster, "Hand holding is not a sin it is normal of course."

"Our parents are angry at them not us," said another young man, "So we came here where no bad rules are here."

"I love this University here," said Brain, "I am glad we don't go to that strict bible college of course."

Them two hopes their parents sues that college for going to a bar for food and soda and got expelled when a bad bar tender called that man who is in charge of it. They know them rules needs to be removed and that bartender needs fired. They can go to places like that for food and soda or even booze. That strict bible college isn't for everyone just for certain people. Most students there heard about that strict bible college there and don't like what they heard about it. We see them all talking before they go to sleep there.

"That college there is very strict glad we are here," said Arthur, "Them rules are so out dated that it is one of a kind."

"Glad we don't go there to that college there," said Buster, "I heard of them strict rules are out dated."

"It sounds like a bad college to me," said George, "Them rules are very strict it is only for certain people."

"Glad we come here of course," said Alex, "I hate them rules that they have on the books."

"I also heard about them rules there," said leader, "I am glad we come here instead of there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story of this story.


	51. Bud is here

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school at the good University which they love going to. They are glad they went to the park to play some soccer there to have some fun there. They are glad that none of them goes to that one strict bible college there. If they would play basketball Arthur, Buster, George, and Alex would go topless followed by the rest of them there. Males can be topless in public for just nipples as well as belly buttons. Females that age can't but has saw D.W. and Kate's nipples years ago as in Arthur has. We see them all talking there to have more fun in the park there.

"I am glad we are at the park to play soccer in," said Arthur, "Next time we can play some basketball so we can be topless."

"I love being topless of course," said Buster, "We males can be topless in public for we don't get certain parts on chest."

"I love being topless as well," said Brain, "I love the fact we come here to play some sports here."

"As a female i can't be topless in public," said Fern, "But when i was a little kid i loved being topless."

"I wish we female could of course," said Francine, "You boys can be topless but not us females."

Bud and D.W. is there and Bud isn't wearing his hat or a shirt. His upper body is showing and see's he is a strong boy. He is glad to see them two there and then came Emily and even the Tibbles. Girls like the look of Bud's strong body and boys wants to be him. They see a strong rabbit boy who is also a good kid. He might seem tough but he has a heart of gold. That is another way of saying he is nice but seems tough but he can be afraid of stuff. Girls see how strong he is and D.W. is his girlfriend. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad you kids are here today in this park here," said Arthur, "Bud i see how strong you are being topless here."

"I love being here and showing off my upper body," said Bud, "We males can be topless here in public."

"I am glad we are here in this park here," said D.W., "Bud is my boyfriend which you all know of course."

"I love the way his body looks," said Ladonna, "I see him topless many times so i know cross my heart."

"He has a nice upper body there," said Fern, "I seen his lower body when i gave him baths at times before."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	52. Bath time

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park when Fern decided to give Bud a nice bath at his house. He took off all his clothes including his underwear so she and him see's his private parts. She likes the way his parts looks from his ears to his toes of course. He knows not to cover them parts up. He has a full set of boy parts attached to him because he is a boy of course. Arthur has seen him naked before when he gave him a bath with D.W. his own girlfriend. So he can give him a bath again soon. We see Fern giving Bud a nice hot bubble bath and talking now.

"You do have a nice looking body there Bud," said Fern, "That part in the front completes it for it is a nice set of them."

"I love that part it is my favorite part of me," said Bud, "After my privates is my ears then my ten toes."

"I like your toes and feet they are normal," said Fern, "Your member there is big and long which is nice."

"It is a good sized set i have you will wash it good," said Bud, "Just try not to make me arroused if you will."

"I know what you mean because your a boy," said Fern, "I seen boys naked which includes you of course."

She is glad he is circumcised so it can wash easy for it was done to him after his birth. Arthur is washing D. him together in the bath. She knows to only touch his boy parts when washing them. She has seen him naked times before years ago. And he seen her naked many times before of course. They are brother and sister so no talking about how they reproduce with. He and she are fully naked as well having a nice and hot bath there. She loves the way her own body looks. We see them two talking now of course.

"I love having this good and hot bath here in fact," said Arthur, "I love looking at my toes and boy parts in here."

"I always loved having bath of course," said D.W., "Maybe because they are done when being naked."

"That is the reason why they are nice," said Arthur, "I love being barefoot so i can see all ten of my toes."

"I love my ten toes as well of course," said D.W., "I also love being naked as well of course."

"I am glad we are having a bath here together," said Arthur, "I am glad we are brother and sister here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Caught again

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in class in that University there so they can become school teachers someday. They love going to that place there and Adam and them at their school there. That newer school there seems to be a good one of course. The bad boy who lead the bully gang is planning to escape from that place there. They hope it works for them in fact. Guards are keeping an eye of them more there. Arthur and them are at the University at class. Then Adam and them at their school just before class begins of course which will soon begin when teacher comes in there.

"I am glad they are keeping an eye on them in there," said Adam, "Just in case they try to escape from it they could be stopped."

"I also heard about that as well of course," said best male friend, "Knowing them they might just try to escape."

"I hope they stay in that place there," said best female friend, "For that boy is bad and is just evil of course."

"He tried to escape from there but failed," said the teacher, "He and his buddy was caught in the act there."

"That is some good news," said a girl, "I hope they fail again soon as well of course."

They wonder who made them hire more guards to keep an eye on them there. So they found out it was Arthur and his friends. They know they are there for two years in that place there. We see Arthur and his friends talking at the University between classes. They are talking about why they need more guards to keep an eye on the most bad kids there. They know that a new gang can start when them two with some others when the two years is up. They will soon head to the next class. But for now they are talking of course.

"I am glad they have more guards in that place there," said Arthur, "Or they would escape from there of course."

"I am also glad they did as well in fact," said Fern, "So we can be safe here by the way in fact."

"I hope thy get longer for trying to escape from it," said Brain, "They are bad kids they are of course."

"That would be good if they did that," said Buster, "Them kids are socopaths i do believe of course."

"I am glad they are still in that place there," said Francine, "I am glad we had more guards get hired there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	54. Inspection day

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in class in that University there and plan to go to the park after classes. The dorms are going to have an inspection by the staff. They will be back in time for the University does it once a month by the way of course. That inspection is today so they know it will be after dinner about an hour after it. So they have time for the park in fact. They are glad they have a nice dorm with good people in it. Arthur likes to clean and to be clean. So they let him clean the bathroom in there. We see Adam and his friends talking in the school they go to.

"I like the way they caught them bad kids in the act," said Adam, "I heard they could end up being in there longer."

"I am glad they hired more guards there," said his male friend, "I am glad they stopped them in the act of course."

"I am glad we come here to this school together here," said female friend, "I am glad them guards caught them."

"I am happy you come here for school here," said their teacher, "You are my best students i have here of course."

"I love this good school here in fact," said a boy, "I love coming here for it is safe now of course."

Them two got another week added to their sentances of course. They are glad them two will serve a bit longer in that place there. But hoped it would be longer of course. But that is what they got and can't change it. The decision had been made by that one judge of course. He decided to give them just a week longer instead of a year. Arthur and them is talking now at dinner after they came back from the park. They played some basketball in the park. The dorm inspection will begin in an hours time and we see them talking now.

"That inspection will come soon i know of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we are ready for it for we have a nice dorm."

"I am glad just to get it over with for this month," said Buster, "I don't like them but needs to be done though."

"My dorm is also ready of course," said Fern, "And like you i also hate them of course."

"I want it over with for the month," said Francine, "I want them to stop doing them once a month."

"I will talk to them about it of course," said Brain, "Not sure they would listen but i will give it a try."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	55. Safer schools

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in class in that University there and could go the zoo. That school is a good one and will become school teachers themselves someday. They are in a good University and is in groups and lives in dorms of course. Best University to become school teachers and is proven by it of course. So they will indeed become school teachers. Adam and his friends are at their school in class doing regular school work for math. It is the forth after science, history, and English. We see them all talking now at recess before lunch and more classes like gym, reading, and art and went home.

"I know a test is coming for science and math of course," said Adam, "We should study for them of course in fact as a group."

"I am glad we come to this good school here of course," said his teacher, "The test is tomorrow so study hard tonight."

"We sure will ma'am we will study hard for it," said his best male friend, "If i fail it my mom would hire a tutor for me."

"We promise we will study hard for it," said his best female friend, "I hope i pass it as well of course."

"My mom would not just do that," said a boy, "My mom would ground me for that is what she told me."

They think his mom sounds strict in fact to strict for grounding is to far for failing a test. So they want a word with her and his dad came home and heard from his son said his mom would ground him if he fails it. He told her it is far to harsh and said he made it up but he believed his son over her. At the University we see Arthur and his friends talking between classes. And know a couple of test is coming and must study for it which what they do of course. They are planning to go to a park after classes and we see them talking now of course.

"I hope them bad kids will learn their lessons in that place there," said Arthur, "I am glad them kids stood up to them like that of course."

"I am glad that school is now safer without them bullies," said Fern, "I am glad new school order is no more of course."

"I am glad Adam and his friends can keep their good group," said Brain, "I know it as a bad sounding group of course."

"I am glad that school there is safe like Lakewood is," said Francine, "We had good times back in the days of Lakewood."

"I am glad we all come here of course," said Buster, "I am glad bad groups are gone from our schools."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. Safer now

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in class in that University there and having fun talking between classes. And glad that new school is better without them bullies there of course. New school order was a bad group of bullies in that place there. That school is now better without bullies and having a good time there. The former leader of the bullies is in juvenile hall. He wants to break out with his friend somehow. They are planning a way to escape and go somewhere. We see Adam and his friends at recess having a good time without a bully group which was a bad bully group.

"It was a very bad and glad the leader is in juvenile hall of course," said Adam, "And we are still coming here to this school here."

"I am glad he is in juvenile hall and off the street," said his best male friend, "I hope none of us gets arrested someday."

"We are good children who doesn't break the law," said his best female friend, "I am glad them bad kids are there."

"You are all good kids who never breaks the law," said the teacher, "We are glad them bad kids are in that place there."

"I am also a good girl of course," said a girl, "I am glad we are here and bad kids are in juvenile hall."

Them bad kids are planning to start a gang once they are out of that place there. And are planning to get revenge on the one's who had them arrested in the first place. And wants to steal stuff by theft and by robbing people. They aren't learning their lesson by being in there. Only some of them are planning to be in that gang there. Some kids there just wants out of there so they can get their lives back on track. And the rest would just don't want to be in that street gang there. We see Arthur and them all talking now of course.

"I know they will end up back in there when they are out," said Arthur, "His type seems not to learn from the bad thy have done."

"I know he will as well as his other buddies in that place," said Fern, "I know that school is much safer without them."

"It was the worst bully gang in a school ever here in Elwood city," said Brain, "His kind are dangerous so yes back in there."

"I am glad the two top leaders is in there," said Francine, "I am glad they was arrested charged and convicted."

"We are all glad they are in there of course," said Buster, "I am glad Adam and them turned them in of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. College training talk

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in class in that University there and having fun talking between classes. And happy that city has nice schools and good places to go to. They are glad that University has good students for the bad one's was expelled. The college games starts in a week so they are training for it. They know the team who wins is in control of the student council. The fraternity is in control of it now as in has the most power in it. The jock one thinks they don't need any training. We see Adam and his friends are in school during recess and talking.

"I am glad we are training so we can win the soccer game coming up," said Adam, "I am glad we go to this new school here against the other new school."

"I am glad that bad bully group is gone they was all mean," said his best male friend, "That other new school i heard isn't very good."

"I know both Lakewood and mighty mountain has good teams," said best female friend, "And game after that is against a team from crown city."

"I heard that crown city team is a good one of course," said a girl, "I am glad that bully group is gone and not here as in leaders."

"I also heard they are indeed a good team," said a nerd boy, "I am leader of our chess club were we are looking for new members."

They know that playing soccer is a good sport for them lots of good exercise. At the University we see Arthur and his friends are between classes and they are talking they need to train hard for the upcoming college games. That one jock fraternity thinks they are to good to train for the games do to sports. Which just might cause them to lose the college games that is coming up. The goth group might seem scary but they are good people and also training for the games. We see Arthur and his friends talking now of course.

"I heard the jock fraternity thinks they don't need training," said Arthur, "Because they think sports is all they need to to win the upcoming college games."

"I also heard about that as well but could cost them," said Fern, "Training for them games is how to win and they aren't in fact."

"I also heard about that as well from my leader," said Brain, "My nerd group is training with me after today's classes here."

"I also heard about that they won't train for it," said Francine, "That indeed might cause them to lose do to lack of training for it."

"And i also heard they won't train for the upcoming games," said Buster, "But because that team ain't training could indeed cause them to lose."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	58. They won't listen

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in class in that University there and having fun talking between classes. And glad they are doing good on their training for the college games that is coming soon. They are happy the games will be in two weeks. The college games will be a good event and winning fraternity is in charge of the student council which is for the students only. The jocks still thinks they are to good to train for them games which will cost them. Arthur and his friends knows that well. We see Adam and his friends talking in their school during recess time having some fun there.

"I am glad we beat that other new school in our soccer game," said Adam, "Next school we play is from a near by town a team called the miners."

"I heard that team is a tough soccer team as well as bowling," said best female friend, "The school dance is coming and i want to go to it."

"I prefer baseball which i am part of because it is a good sport," said best male friend, "I heard cricket is a boring game not played here."

"I hate that game called cricket it is such a bad sport," said nerd boy, "I am a member of the chess club being a nerd of course."

"Good morning class we have the science test today," said the teacher, "I heard another student here joined the chess club in fact."

That student is a nerd girl in that class there which is the twin sister of nerd boy. So they are a known family of nerds so that is why them two is nerds as well. Then at the University we see Arthur and them talking between classes about the college games. Arthur himself will be the new leader of that big fraternity there when the current leader graduates from that place there. They know he could become head of the student council as well. The jock team will end up coming in last place in it. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes the jock team still won't train for the college games coming up," said Arthur, "The games isn't like the sports they know so it could cost them."

"I think they will come in last place in the college games which is coming," said Fern, "I know the college games is coming very soon."

"I tried talking to them about that but called me a nerd in fact," said Brain, "And then said they are just to good to train for them."

"I can try to talk to them jocks that they should train for them," said Francine, "I am not a nerd so i can try to talk to them about it."

"I don't know if they will listen to anyone in this place here," said George, "I have tried talking to them today and said mind my own business."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	59. Bad coach fired

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in class in that University there and having fun talking between classes. And happy the college games is coming soon and ready for it. The jocks still thinks they are to good to train for the college games so it can cost them. At Adam's school they are talking about how their soccer team beat a tough team called miners in an away game. The miners happens to be sore losers and said they said their team cheated to win. But the officials said no signs of that. The coach just might get fired for allowing bullies on the team. We see them all talking now of course.

"That team said our team cheated which we didn't in fact," said Adam, "I know that tam has bullies on it so that team is a joke."

"I am glad we have a good team and that team is bad this time," said nerd girl, "I know that new coach is a known bully himself."

"I am glad the officials is on our side here," said best male friend, "That coach they have just might get fired in fact."

"I heard that bully coach will get fired of course," said best female friend, "I am glad we have a good coach on our team."

"I am sure he will get fired for being the coach of them," said the teacher, "He is indeed a known bully who has bullies on his team."

That coach was fired as the coach of the miners for being a bully and said the good team cheated which they didn't do. The new coach is the male gym teacher. The one fired is a used car salesman just not Muffy's dad but another one. His car sales are down and could go out of business because he is no longer payed by the school board to be the coach. Arthur and his friends heard that the miners coach was fired for falsely accusing the good team and for being a bully. The gym teacher threw the three bullies and replaced them. We see them all talking now about it.

"I heard he got fired as in the coach of the miners soccer team," said Arthur, "And that they hired their male gym teacher as the coach of that soccer team."

"I heard he was a bully and accused the good team of cheating," said Fern, "I hope that his business goes out of business soon."

"He isn't like my dad who is very good at it of course," said Muffy, "My dad would never accuse a team of cheating of course."

"He is in another town not here in Elwood city as in bully," said Brain, "We know that used car salesman isn't your dad in fact."

"Yes we know that used car salesman is another man," said Francine, "So we know that man lives in another town not here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. Bad coach arrested

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in class in that University there and having fun talking between classes. And they are glad the college games will be here in under two weeks and most is ready for them. They know the jocks refuse to train for them. Because they think they are just to good to train for them do to sports. The college games aren't like the sports they know. The dean went to go talk to the jocks that they should train for them. Adam and his friends is at their school when they are on the school bus. We see them talking before picking up the last group of children for school.

"I heard we have a couple of new students a boy and a girl," said Adam, "I hope they are nice and not bullies for we an show good kids around no problem."

"I also heard that we are indeed getting new students," said nerd boy, "Maybe they will be a nerd like me which would be good."

"I just hope them kids are good kids so we can be friends with them," said a girl, "And we all know your a known gifted kid."

"I am happy we are getting a new student in our class as in oldest one," said a boy, "And i am just a geek so maybe he or she is also one."

"I see we are coming up to a group of kids now and we are here," said male best friend, "I see the new boy is the oldest one so we get him."

That new boy is a nerd who doesn't wear glasses but he is like Brain of course. The dean went to go talk to the jocks that the college games isn't the sports they know of and should train for them. And they said it is none of his business and he left angry at them and will take it up with the student council what the leader of the jocks said to him. They heard the bad coach lost his business and arrested and charged for crimes which can put him in prison for six years. We see Arthur and them talking about it now of course.

"I heard he got arrested for some crimes for the bad he has done," said Arthur, "So that man will be in the county jail which is here in Elwood city."

"I also heard he was arrested as well and charged with some crimes," said Fern, "I am glad we are here in this University here."

"I am glad that bad coach was fired, lost his business, and arrested," said Brain, "I am glad that team has a new coach and players."

"I am glad he was arrested and we are glad he is of course," said Buster, "I am glad we are safe here same as our new friends."

"I am glad we all come here to this good school here in fact," said Francine, "We are glad he was arrested for what bad stuff he did."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. Bullies kicked out

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having fun on the basketball court playing a basketball game. They have no idea a bully is coming to bully some children but Arthur and them will come to help the good kids. They don't like bullies of course. That and other adults there will also stand up to them bullies messing with Adam and his friends. Them bullies are bad in fact. Them bullies are heading towards that park now but slowed do to a train and by a policeman. That police officer said why all together like that. We see Arthur and them talking now on the basketball court in fact.

"I sure do love playing basketball here and next week can be soccer," said Arthur, "I heard a group of kids was spotted by a police officer coming here."

"We know that police officer is a friend of yours and your parents," said Fern, "I hope they are good kids and not a bully or gang of course."

"I hope them kids are good and not bullies or gang members," said Buster, "I heard that there is a known group of bullies is around."

"I think that group is that bully group that is coming here," said Brain, "By the way i heard they match what the bullies look."

"I also think that group coming is that bully group," said Francine, "I see that group coming and looks like bullies to me."

Them bullies is now picking on Adam and his friends calling them nerds. All the adults including Arthur and them stood up to the bullies by saying don't pick on kids who just happens to be smart. Them bullies said picking on nerds and geeks is fun. The park security threw them bullies out for picking on good kids because they enjoy it. Bullies like them needs to be put in their place. We see Arthur and them talking with Adam and his nerd friends.

"I am glad that park security came or it would have been a fight," said Arthur, "I hope you and your friends is okay now of course."

"I am also glad they showed up here as well of course," said Adam, "And yes we are doing good instead of just okay in fact."

"I don't like bullies who pick on smart kids in fact," said Brain, "I just happen to be a nerd myself but i can play sports and can fight."

"I love being a nerd it is what i am which makes me smart," said nerd boy, "I can only play basketball as well as soccer."

"I love coming here to play basketball here of course," said Jenna, "I am glad them bad bullies was kick out of here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. Three new parties

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the University in a class for education so they can become teachers someday. They are glad the bad groups was told not to ask for a park again as long as they are in power. So three groups started up political parties in fact. And they hate the homosexual and bully groups and the other group helped them with bad groups in matter of fact. Adam and his friends hate the bully party very much so for they want bullies to rule that place there. And wants a park just for them of course. Adam and his friends at recess talking about the upcoming local election and all parties in it.

"I like the current ruling party for they are doing a good job so far," said Adam, "But the bully party i hate for they want bully rule of Elwood city for them of course."

"I also like the current ruling party for they are doing good here," said male best friend, "I also hate the homosexual party as well for they are also bad."

"I also like the current ruling party as well for i like them," said female best friend, "And the second party is pretty good but not as good as the ruling party."

"That two parties started up two are bad groups in fact," said nerd boy, "Safety first party isn't very good but they helped us so i am not against them much."

"I hate the two bad parties because started from two bad groups," said nerd girl, "I hate what them two parties stand for of course."

Safety first party gave a speech against the two bad parties but people aren't really for them. The current local ruling party also gave a speech against the two bad parties and got cheered and got some more to vote for them. The current mayor will win that election big time for he is doing a good job and is for the children by allowing good parks to be built as well as for education as well. Most of the local parties is also for children but one cares more about retired people. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"I am for the current mayor and a local city council member of course," said Arthur, "I heard two bad groups formed parties and that others is against them as well."

"I am also for him as well for he is doing a good job here in fact," said Fern, "I hope them two bad parties go away after the elections."

"He is a good mayor he helps children and everyone of course," said Brain, "I also heard them two groups started up new political party."

"He is a good mayor and i heard he will retire after four more years," said Francine, "And could make a city council to run for mayor when his time comes to and end."

"I am for the current mayor for he is a good one who does a good job," said Buster, "Maybe someday one of us could be mayor someday."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Party speeches

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the University in class and glad they are having fun in it. They heard both bad parties are going to do speeches of why the people should vote for them in the election. But Arthur and them will go to the current ruling party one. The second party there Muffy will be going to that one for her parents is the reason why. We see them there now. Adam and his friends heard that a couple of bad parties will be giving speeches. And glad that them two parties are not popular. We see Adam and his friends at recess at their school talking about them bad two parties now.

"I hate what them two bad parties stand for in fact of course," said Adam, "I hope them two bad parties go away after the local elections are held."

"I hate both of them two bad parties as well of course," said male best friend, "I am for the ruling party for they are doing good for us kids here."

"I am glad both bad parties is very unpopular in fact," said female best friend, "I heard a party made up of helicopter parents is also against them."

"I like both of the other parties much better than them two," said nerd boy, "I heard they are going to build a kids club here somewhere."

"I am glad we live here in Elwood city for the ruling party," said nerd girl, "My parents likes the current mayor and all of them in power now."

Arthur and them heard the mayor give another good speech and will be the first time they will vote. They already registred to vote so they will vote for them as in the mayor, city council member, and school board member in that area. One person running for mayor said the current mayor has been in office for too long. But he is just to popular as in current mayor who is Mayor Hirsch of course. The current head of a bad party is running for mayor of course. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"I am glad we have a chance to vote for him one last time for him for his retirement," said Arthur, "I heard our current city council member could run for mayor next."

"I am glad we got to come here to hear his good speech as always," said Fern, "I know Muffy is for the business man running for mayor."

"Her parents are members of his party so she is there," said Brain, "The two bad parties needs to just go away of course."

"I am glad he came here to this University here of course," said Francine, "I hat both of them bad parties for they was them protest groups."

"I hate both of them bad parties as well of course," said Buster, "One running for mayor is a helicopter mom who is a school teacher."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. Bad parties losing

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the University in class and glad they are having fun in it. They heard the party called safety first party is at a park giving a speech as in the woman running for mayor. It is what they will do and against the two bad parties. The two bad parties fave speeches as well of against the ruling party and lost some support. They are losing support not gaining. Safety first party isn't gaining or losing support but staying where they was at. None of them is for it and not against it. We see Adam and his friends at recess at their school talking and playing.

"I heard both bad parties is losing support so they will lose big," said Adam, "And my parents, aunt,and uncle is for the party the mayor is part of in fact."

"My parents is for him and his party they are doing a good job is why, said male best friend, "The two bad parties just might go away soon."

"I like the good things they are doing a good job here of course," said female best friend, "I am glad them two parties are unpopular in fact."

"I am glad we are against both of them bad parties their in fact," said nerd boy, "Safety first party is just okay but not that bad as them two parties."

"My parents is for the current ruling party for it is a good one," said nerd girl, "Both bad parties needs to go away for we nerds are against them."

The two bad parties started up two small newspapers to try to gain some support but that won't help but hurt them instead. The safety first party gained some support from some helicopter parents. Both biggest parties already has lots of support but the ruling party is making gains from people who no longer support bad parties and from undecided people. The mayor will gain two more votes than he did four years ago. We see Arthur and his friends talking between classes about the two bad parties and such.

"I hate both of them bad parties for they are for themselves only," said Arthur, "I am for the mayor and his party for they are helping run this city very well of course."

"I also hate both bad parties as well for they are bad people," said Fern, "I am for the mayor and them for i like what they are doing."

"I know the mayor and them will win big time of course," said Brain, "Both bad parties are losing support big time for bad people on them."

"I hope the city council member we like runs in four years for mayor," said Francine, "She is a good woman who is the best choice in four years."

"I also hop she runs for it in four years she is smart," said George, "I am glad the mayor will win by a landslide for his last term before he retires."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. A possible new park

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the University in class and glad they are having fun in it. They heard the party called safety first party started up a newspaper to get their points across of course. They also wants a park of their own to see if it will workout. And picked out a spot were they can put them that park at. So they started a petition so they can get that park there. Adam and his friends will have a fire drill at their school so they know what to do if they have one like Lakewood had once. We see them talking about a possible new park that could be built and about the fire drill as well.

"I would never go to that park if it is built do to the rules there," said Adam, "And i hope this fire drill goes well just in case we ever have a real fire."

"I will also never go in that park for the rules and who owns it," said male best friend, "I heard Lakewood had one before but not a bad one."

"I also heard they could be a safety first park and won't go there," said female best friend, "And i hope that fire drill goes well like last time last month."

"I will also never go in that park either if it built there," said nerd boy, "I also hope that fire drill goes well for it is once a month now."

"It would be a bad park for helicopter parents will own of course," said nerd girl, "I heard fire drills goes well in schools of course."

Then during math time the fire drill went off and went outside and went well as always. Another school had one and a bratty girl acted up and she got sent to the office and got detention for a week. Lakewood and mighty mountain's went well of course. It was the second new school were that girl acted up at. She got grounded a week after she got scoulded of course. One mom said she should be spanked but that causes more harm than good. We see Arthur and his friends at the University after that school had a fire drill and talking about a possible park.

"I am against that possible safety first park being built near by," said Arthur, "I am glad that fire drill went well for no one acted up here but one girl at a school did."

"I will never go in that park if it is built for a party will run it," said Fern, "I am also glad that another good fire drill went on."

"I am also against that park if it is built i won't go to," said Brain, "I heard that girl got detention from the school and grounded by her parents."

"I am also against that possible bad new park near by," said Buster, "I hope that bad girl learned that lesson by getting in trouble."

"And i am also against that park and will never go if built," said George, "I hope that bad girl learned her lesson this time of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. Just in case

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the University in class and glad they are having fun in it. They heard they will have a tornado drill just in case they get some in that area and will learn more about them as in Adam and them. They are in their school now. They know that tornadoes is rare there but they can happen there of course. Two kids there was from Kansas in fact. So they know how dangerous tornadoes can bring when they come down. For they understand why they will have it there. We see them at their school before the teacher comes in we see them talking there now.

"I heard tornadoes can be dangerous and could happen here of course," said Adam, "Them two who is brother and sister is from Kansas who came here to live."

"I am glad we are having a tornado drill today for we need to be ready," said male best friend, "My house has a basement were we can go just in case."

"I am also glad we are having a tornado drill just in case we have one," said female best friend, "And my house also has a basement in case we have one."

"I am glad we will have a tornado drill in here today of course," said nerd boy, "I know them two kids from Kansas pretty well."

"I am also glad we will have one here in this good school here," said nerd girl, "Most houses here seems to have basements which is a good thing."

The tornado drill went on and did as what they was told and at another school a bully boy acted up and sent to the office. He got a week detention for acting up during a tornado drill. At the University we see Arthur and them between classes are talking about they know what to do in case they ever have a tornado comes. They know hurricanes can produce tornadoes not just the surges, wind, lighting, thunder, and high winds. They do have tornado sirens up just in case they do. We see them all talking now of course.

"I know we can and do get tornadoes here i heard it from my dad," said Arthur, "I heard we had one when he was only two years old."

"I know for a fact we can get tornadoes here from my parents," said Fern, "I am glad we have basements here just in case we do."

"I know hurricanes can happen here and did back in the day," said Brain, "I heard that from my parents we had one back then a small one."

"I hope we never get one here during class time do to windows," said Francine, "I know we can get tornadoes without hurricanes in fact."

"I am glad we know what to do if we get one here of course," said George, "I hope we never get one when we are outside."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	67. Bullies kicked out again

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having some fun playing soccer not knowing some bullies are coming. And start bullying some kids who are nerds and one is Adam for he is also a nerd himself. Arthur and them will help the good kids there. Them bullies got slowed down do to a car accident that happened on their way to the park. And then by helicopter parents. And said why are they are all grouped together going somewhere. And then slowed down by a big woman who said her nephew is a police officer so be good. We see them as in Arthur and them talking now of course.

"I love playing soccer here for it is such a good sport in fact," said Arthur, "And now i see Adam and his friends playing on the playground together."

"I also love playing it here for it is a good place to play it at," said Fern, "I see Adam and his friends we know all of them well."

"I am glad we are playing it here as well as our University here," said Brain, "I see them playing there we can go talk to them for we can ask them to play."

"I love playing soccer for i am so good at it of course in fact," said Francine, "I hope they come play soccer with us for they have a game coming soon."

"I am glad we came here to play soccer here for it is so much fun," said Buster, "I hope they come play soccer with us for it can be fun."

They asked them and said sure they would be glad to play soccer with them but in came the bullies. Arthur and them saw them bullies picking on Adam and his friends calling them nerds and saying no one like them. Arthur and his friends stood up to the bullies and said leave them alone or they would have them kicked out of the park. And said mind their own business and kept bugging Adam and his friends so Arthur and them had them bullies kicked out by park security. We see them all talking about what went on there.

"I don't like bullies for they pick on kids who isn't like them of course," said Arthur, "I hope you and your friends are okay now in fact."

"I am more than okay i am good thanks to all of you of course," said Adam, "I might be a nerd but i don't look like one i don't wear glasses."

"I am glad we stood up to them bullies there messing with all of you," said Francine, "I don't like bullies who mess with some gifted kids ."

"I am glad you all had them kicked out of here of course," said male best friend, "I am glad that you all helped us all with them bullies here."

"We don't like bullies who messes with fellow nerds of course," said Brain, "I am glad park security threw them out of this good park here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. No such thing

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the University in class so they could become school teachers someday of course. For after college they would become student teachers and then become school teachers. We see them between classes and talking there. Adam and all his friends is at their school after beating the bully in soccer so they are happy and will have a test soon. It is a math test and glad they all studied for it and will do that during math time of course. At math time they are doing the test and at recess time we see them talking about how they did on that big math test there in fact.

"I hoped i passed that big math for it was such a long test so i hope we did," said Adam, "I know i am a nerd but i hope i passed it as in all of us and get awarded."

"I also hoped i passed that test for it was pretty hard of course," said male best friend, "I am not a nerd but i am pretty smart i am a geek."

"It was the hardest math test so far this school year here at this school," said female best friend, "My strict mom would ground me if i failed it."

"I am sure we all did for we all studied hard for it being smart in fact," said nerd boy, "I would become your tutor if you failed it."

"Grounding is to harsh for that so i could talk to her about it," said nerd girl, "I hope we passed that test or i would no longer be tutors."

One boy said if they failed would go on their permenant records but the nerds said it doesn't really exist just to scare kids. The teacher then told the class that is indeed just used to scare kids to behave and do good in school. Then that boy said he saw an episode of a show they brought out a big file and uses them. And the teacher said they don't exist because it is used to scare kids. Then at the University we see Arthur and his friends talking why permanant records are not real but used by teachers to scare kids.

"I know they don't really exist but used to scare kids to behave themselves," said Arthur, "I know if they was real it would be bad for lots people."

"I know permanat one's is criminal records for some people not for schools," said Fern, "One man i know has a criminal record who is a crossing guard."

"I know that show got it wrong for they are used to scare some kids of course," said Brain, "I found that out from a man i know a janitor in fact."

"I hate that show for a mom on it was arrested for not watching a kid in the park," said Francine, "One time i looked for them wasn't there."

"I am glad they they aren't real for it would be bad for some of us," said Buster, "I know Binky would not be here if it was real."

"I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter which will be the last one here.


	69. Last chapter

Arthur goes to college

* * *

Arthur and them is at the University in class so they could become school teachers someday of course. This is the last chapter of this story here of are glad the college games will be in a week for the student council there in fact of course. And ready for it unlike the jocks who still isn't training even though they was asked to by staff members and other students. The nerds and geeks also tried but still won't train for it. And it will cost them because not like the sports they do in fact. They know them games are coming and Adam and them as well as Arthur and them are doing the midterm exams.

"I am glad we could pass these exams for we all studied hard for it," said Adam, "I hope we do because if we fail we would be getting some strict tutors which won't be fun."

"I am sure we all passed that exam for if i fail them i get a mean one," said male best friend, "I would also be grounded so that will be bad for me."

"I hoped we passed them exams for it would have our parents hire tutors," said female best friend, "I won't be grounded just a strict tutor if i failed it."

"I am also sure we all passed them exams for we studied hard for it," said nerd boy, "We all studied together and we are all nerds of course."

"I am all glad we studied hard for them exams was long as well," said nerd girl, "And being nerds i am sure we all passed them exams there."

Most people in grades which is first to fifth passed them exams except three kids which is none in the group and none in that class. But one in their grade from another teacher for the third grade. Arthur and his friends all passed their exams as well and glad they did. They heard D.W., Bud, and Emily passed same as the Tibbles and out of the two Tommy got a better grade than of Timmy. We see Arthur and his friends in the dorms before going to dinner there. We see they are talking about passing them exams there.

"I am glad we passed we all passed them exams for we studied hard for it," said Arthur, "If we would have failed we have to repeat the same classes."

"I knew we would have passed them exams for we did study for them," said Alex, "I am just glad they are over with now for the college games."

"I am glad we passed them long exams for they was hard in fact," said Buster, "I heard a jock failed them exams from what i heard from Fern."

"I am also glad we passed them exams for we did study for it," said George, "I also heard that from Fern and from Francine as well."

"Them exams was easy for me for we did study hard for them," said leader, "I know a jock did fail i talked to a teacher here."

I hoped you loved this long story here and will make a sequel to this soon. I hoped you all liked it. The end.


End file.
